


Light The Way

by MyFrostedDragon



Series: Volt's Light [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFrostedDragon/pseuds/MyFrostedDragon
Summary: Volt was young when he was sent away from home for his own protection, the palace not being safe for him. He ended up on the Isle of Armour in the tutelage of master Mustard, with his trusty pokémon Mareep and Dreepy. Who knew this would be the start of an adventure of battles, love, memories, and acceptance.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Character(s)
Series: Volt's Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is about my Oc Volt who I've honestly fallen in love with. This story does carry heavy themes that I myself have experienced, maybe not to the same extent but it's there. So I hope you enjoy and be warned.

A young Volt lay in his bed in Hammerlocke palace, the room filled with red velvet and blue burning candles. Small pokédolls lay on the floor, all dragon type, all but the small one in his arm which was a Wooloo. His bed was much to large for the right year old, being a king sized bed, the duvet the colour of blood. Amber eyes focused on the small black Wooloo plush in his arms, the authentic wool soft and cuddly in his arms. His blonde hair was kept short, but he had a bad case of bed head.

The sound of the door opening caused him to freeze, his body paralyzed, his eyes tightly closed, hoping it would stop what he knew was about to happen. He felt a body sit down on the bed beside him and a clawed hand ran through his hair.

"Time to get up baby boy," his uncles voice cooed right by his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. The mans hand slowly moved down his back to rest just over his butt, "you know it'll be easier if you get up now, Volt." Those words made the boy flinch and drop his Wooloo. The small boy slowly sat up, tilting his head to the left to show his neck and kept his eyes downcast. "Good boy," the man said as he leaned down and sank his teeth into the boys neck, right over the pulse point.

The words made his heart flutter but the sharp familiar pain in his neck caused him to wince, tears forming in his eyes. As expected the mans hand reached under him to cup his butt and lift him into his lap where the man was already excited. It was going to be a long night, and he just wanted to hug his Wooloo and disappear. 

It took two hours for his uncle to be satisfied, leaving him blody and bruised in his bed. Volt tried to move but his body was numb, his eyes glazed over as he held his Wooloo plush tightly, trying to ignore the wetness all over his body from different bodily fluids. He cuddled the Wooloo and soft sobs left his damaged throat, the large handprint and bite mark like a choker on his tan skin.

The door opened again and he whimpered. He heard a womans gasp, and recognized the sound of his mother's voice. He slowly turned to face her, showing her the damage, his night clothes torn and bloodied, matted with sweat. Her face turned thunderous and Volt flinched. She softened and slowly approached him, she sat beside him and waited, and he finally fell into her balling his little heart out.

The woman was furious, she looked down at her child and let out a breath. He was her only child, having miscarried before him, yet she wasn't able to protect him. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't fight her brother, he would have her killed. Volt couldn't stay here, she was going to save him, she had to save him. She looked at the boys desk and grabbed the parchment and quill, quickly writing out a letter. She pulled out a small satchel that was in Volt's room and placed the letter and a pokéball inside. She picked up Volt and put the satchel over his shoulder, she grabbed her own pokéball and opened it, her Dragapult appearing in blaze of white.

She put the boy on the dragons back, making sure he was secure. Volt clung to her hand and whimpered. She gave him a sad smile and kissed his forehead, gently prying herself from his grip painfully.

"You'll be safe my little lightning dragon, you're going somewhere safe now," she told him. The little boy looked at her with tired amber eyes.

"Can't you come mummy?" He asked hoarsely. She felt tears run down her face and shook her head

"Take him to the Master," she told her pokémon, opening the large window, trying send the boy away before she cracked and kept him here. Dragapult gave her a look before the pokémon took off. She watched as they vanished into the night and let the sobs wrack her body as she watched her only baby leave. She would miss her son, but at least he would be safe from this hellhole.

Volt held on tight to the stealth pokémon, its speed incredible. The little boy looked down at the Galar region as it flew by, his eyes widening and his smile growing slowly. He held tight to the pokémon and rubbed his cheek against the scales, giggling as he enjoyed the cool breeze that blew over his skin. He didn't know how long he was on the pokémon, but one of the little Dreepy's came out and flew beside him cuddling up to him and his Wooloo.

Volt raised his head to admire the stars, trying to spot constellations he had been taught about. The little Dreepy flew around him and he giggled at it, reaching out to pet it, careful not to fall off. Dragapult glaned back at its precious cargo and made a happy purring noice. The dragon sped up and Volt squealed in delight as they shot up over a cliff. 

Volt gasped as a beautiful island came into a view, he was able to see two towers, one red the other blue, a tree in the center of a farther out island, and a large dojo. The Dreepy hot under his chin and cuddled into him, licking his neck wound, which made Volt flinch and his smile drop slightly. Dragapult let out a roar and Volt gasped and held tight as they descended. 

An older man exited the dojo and looked up at the pokémon as it approached, immediately knowing whose pokémon it was, the purple collar a dead give away. The man walked over to the Dragapult and noticed the small child on the back of the dragon, clearly hurt and avoiding looking at him. The Dreepy went into the boys satchel and pulled out a letter and gave it to the man. He opened it slowly and read over it.

Master Mustard,

I know it has been years since we have talked, but I am in dire need of your help. My son Volt has been extremely mistreated and i have been powerless to stop it. The final straw was tonight and I knew he would not survive in the palace. Inside the satchel is a pokéball holding a Mareep, it is Volt's now. Please keep him safe and show him how to be a normal boy.

Lily.

The man let out a sad sigh as he finished the letter, looking at the little boy who looked so much like his mother. He looked closer and noticed the boy had passed out. He frowned and moved closer, the Dreepy getting in his way, slightly glaring at him.

The man raised his hands to ease the pokémon, "I promise I only want to help." The Dreepy contemplated before letting the man pass. Mustard gently took the boy off the dragon and realised how light he was. He was disgusted by the blood and grime on the boy. The Dragapult and Dreepy started to talk, the elder pokémon looking upset before seemingly resigning. The mighty pokemon shot off into the sky, leaving the Dreepy behind. "You wish to stay with young Volt?" he asked the pokémon, it nodded and followed the man into the dojo.

The dojo master brought the boy to an empty room and started to clean him in the bath, his scowl getting deeper when he realized the extent of the boys injuries. His Rotom flew out of his pocket at his request and went to get a Blissey. He gently sponged the boy while the Dreepy floated around it's new friend, whimpering slightly. He heard the Blissey walk in and it immediately started to use heal pulse on the boy. While it wouldn't fully heal the boy it definitely made him better than he was.

He gently ran the towel over Volt's skin, mindful of the injuries. He emptied the tub and carried the boy into the small room, putting him in comfy pjs and placed him in the bed. He pulled out the pokéball and opened it, the electric sheep pokémon appearing in a flash of white. The blue faced sheep bleating softly and moving over to cuddle tovits trainer, worry on its face. Dreepy joined it and the duo cuddled the boy, who buried himself deeper into them.

Mustard decided to take his leave, putting a fresh pair of dojo uniforms for the boy when he woke. He silently left the room, Blissey coming with him, its face downcast. The man had a scowl on his face, he had always been on an off and on relationships with the royals, even when he was champion. This made him loose all respect for the Saturas family, one of the many families that made up the noble houses. 

He made his way to the training room of the dojo, needing to vent out his anger. He called out one of his trusty Urushifu, and gave it a command to attack the training dummies. It struck with one hit and destroyed the dummy, sensing its masters anger. Mustard glared at the dojo floor and thought about the boy who rested above him, he would give the boy a life and protection. He pulled out a pokéball and looked down at it in thought.

Volt's eyes slowly opened as the light from outside hit his eyes. Amber eyes squinted and he hissed, burying himself further in the soft wool he was resting on. He paused and looked up seeing a blue face looking back at him, he yelped and jumped back in shock, falling off the bed. As he lay there a Dreepy flew down to hover in front of his face, and he recognized it as the one his mithers Dragapult cared for. He looked at the Mareep on the bed and realised it was also one of his mother's pokémon.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked softly. His eyes drifted around the room and frowned, "where am I?" Mareep bleated softly and pushed a pokéball toward him. He looked at it and a small smile came onto his face, "are you mine?" The sheep nodded in agreement and Volt grabbed the pokéball, returning the sheep. 

Volt looked over at the Dreepy who had a pokéball in its little hands. The dragon dropped the ball and flipped to be hit by it, being sucked in and caught instantly. Volt smiled softly and reached over and grabbed the ball and kissed both of them. He stood up and saw that clothing had been put out for him, he looked at it and decided to put it on. The yellow clothing was a bit tricky at first to put on, but he managed well enough.

He looked in the full length mirror across from his bed, admiring the look. The yellow of the uniform was vibrant against his tan skins and gave him a sense of joy he couldn't explain. His hair matched the uniform and was messy from his sleep, and he ran his fingers through it trying to fix it. He ran his hand down his neck and it stopped when he touched the bite mark there. His eyes became blank and memories flashed through his mind, red liquid pouring down his body like a river, clawed hands digging into his flesh and tearing him apart.

He was jolted out of it by the violent shaking of the pokéballs he had dropped to the ground. He shakily picked then up and put the two balls on his belt, keeping them safe. His head spun around as a Blissey entered the room, its smile gentle. It slowly walked over to him and used heal pulse to heal him a bit further. The boy purred and closed his eyes, content in the warmth the move caused on his skin, and the soothing sensation in his mind, the memories receding. 

"Thank you, Blissey," he said to it gently after it was done. It chirped in gratitude and pulled him along, toward the exit of the room, and into the hall. Volt started to get nervous, he had heard about this place from his mother, her training here was his favourite bedtime story, but he still had no idea why he was here.

They walked into the main Dojo and a man stood in the center, a blue jacket covering the yellow uniform he wore, and a blue and black hat covered his head. The man turned to him and smiled.

"Ah Volt, you're awake, I am Mustard," he said softly, trying not to frighten Volt.

Amber eyes took in the mans appearance, while he was old, Volt could see the power that coursed through the mans body. He bowed his head slightly and didn't meet the mans eyes.

"It's good to meet you sir," he whispered, his voice traveling in the quiet of the dojo. Mustard frowned but quickly got rid of it.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked, unsure of the boys response. 

Volt thought for a moment before speaking, "my mother sent me away to make me stronger so I don't embarrass the family." Such a sincere answer, one that held no care for himself, and made Mustard sad.

"To be stronger yes, but for yourself," he told the boy with dark eyes filled with understanding. Volt didn't look up, but he did shift slightly. "I have a gift for you before we begin," Mustard said, tossing a pokéball at him.

Volt looked up as the ball opened and a pokémon he hadn't seen before appeared. The small brown furred pokémon opened black eyes to look at the trainer in front of it, and crossed its arms, sizing him up.

"What's his name?" Volt asked after a moment.

"This is Kubfu, they use to be quite frequent around Galar, and I'm giving this one to you," Mustard said, walking over and offering the pokéball. Volt slowly took the pokéball and put it on his belt, kneeling to get closet to Kubfu.

"Hi Kubfu, I'm Volt, your new friend," he said to the small pokémon. It titled its head and stepped forward, pressing a paw against the boys cheek. Volt didn't move as the pokémon looked in his eyes, searching. Volt couldn't keep the eye contact and looked down at the ground. Kubfu moved closer and hugged the boy softly. Tears welled in the boys eyes and he hugged the pokémon tight.

Mustard turned away from the scene giving them space, but he could feel the bond forming between the two. Something about Volt shone brightly, making pokémon and seemingly people love him. Mustard wondered if that was a good thing, but decided to put it aside. He turned back to the duo to see Kubfu staring at him with a determined look in its eye, and Volt standing up, his posture that of a royal, even if his eyes were downcast.

"So you're ready to learn," Mustard said with a grin, pulling out a pokéball, "let's see what you both have." That started Volt's first day on the Isle of Armor and in Mustard's dojo, and things would keep rolling from there.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volt meets some new people and learns how to let loose, and be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of this story is something I really enjoy, and hope others do too. I love writing the characters in this chapter, and delving deeper into who and what Volt is

Volt sat on the balcony of his room, gently petting his Marrep's head as it slept, amber eyes focused on the stars. He had been on the Isle for just over a year now, and he had turned nine in that time, he had gotten used to his new routine in the dojo. He would get up with the sun and would train with his pokémon, usally just battling between themselves. Around lunch one of the little rascals would do something that would turn training into rolling on the ground and playing, not that Volt minded, he had never had friends before.

He frowned and his hands started to shake, his chest rising just that little bit faster. The dark night sky flashed red and he screwed his eyes shut shaking his head, a shallow breath escaping his lips. Mareep bleated in confusion and moved to nuzzle under his chin. Volt grabbed onto the pokémon tightly and fought to catch his breath, feeling like a Boltund had runaway with it. Slowly he calmed down and looked at the pokémon in his arms.

"Thanks Mareep," he said softly. The pokémon sleepily smiled and fell back into dreamland. He giggled and pet it again, the stars twinkling and lighting his eyes like the sun. His face turned soft and his eyes held warmth as he looked at the small sheep in his lap.

Usally they would eat dinner and go to bed after more training, but Volt had trouble sleeping, which is why he was sitting out on the balcony. He never had the chance to sleep a full night back home, and he hadn't quite yet broke the habit of staying awake, waiting. He sucked in a breath and tried to stay away from that train of thought.

Master Mustard had been so helpful to him, giving him a safe space and a mentor. Volt smiled, he remembered how long it had taken him to fully warm up to the man. It had been during a battle between his Kubfu and one of Mustard's Urushifu. The younger duo had lost, and both were downtrodden, but the man had laughed and given them advice.

"You may have lost this battle, but use that to fuel your drive to get stronger, you can only go further from here," the man had said it with such confidence, and both had taken it to heart.

Volt wanted to be stronger, he didn't want to be weak anymore. He could still feel the hands on him, like brands holding him back, chains he hadn't been able to break. The stains on his soul and body, marks that would never leave, a story of who he was and still is. Amber eyes became alight with determination as he looked at the moon.

"I can only go further from here," he whispered to himself, letting the words wash over him. He sighed and looked back into his room, he knew he needed his sleep, Master Mustard was getting three new students, and he wanted Volt to meet them. "Come on lazy bum, into bed we go," he said to his Mareep as he picked him up, bringing him into the room and to the bed to sleep. The sheep merely snored and ignored him, which made Volt roll his eyes.

He sat on the bed and laid back, knowing tomorrow he would need to be up bright and early. He reluctantly closed his eyes and drifted into a dark sleep, his body restless.

Volt stared into the swirling darkness that surround him, red lightning flowing through the black clouds. He looked down and saw crimson blood was raising higher and covering him in thick waist deep liquid. He gasped and tried to move but hands shot up from the blood and grabbed his wrists, burning his arms like hot manacles. He tried to fight, but a skeletal hand grabbed his head and pulled his skull back.

His eyes widened as a dragon made of bone and blood hovered above him, salivating. He went to scream, but the dragon moved faster, diving down and swallowing him whole, the insides cold and constricting.

Volt jerked awake with a silent gasp, his own hands having moved. One was clasping over his mouth, the other had clamped around his neck tightly. He shakily removed his hands and took slow breaths. He looked to his side and saw Mareep was still asleep, and that the sun had slowly started to rise. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so he carefully got out of bed.

After putting on his uniform he snuck out of the dojo and made his way toward the bridge that led into the forest. He needed a breather and just wanted to be alone. As he walked in the forest he couldn't help but admire the light that refracted off the dew of the morning. He finally found a good place to sit, a small river with a few berry trees scattered around. 

He sat at the edge of the river, pulling his knees up to his chin, his eyes dull, dark circles weighing them down. The wind gently blew through the trees, the cool breeze bringing down his skins temperature, letting him relax a bit. How long had it been since he was able to truly relax? He had been forced to grow up beyond his years, as is the life of royalty. Yet, he didn't want this. 

He clawed at the skin on his forearm, crescent marks appearing from his sharp nails. A fire burned in his heart, cold like the lower rings of hell. The face of his uncle and others appeared in his vision and he growled, his fangs barred. He wanted nothing more than to escape from the memories, the nightmares that plagued his every waking moment. He was spiraling out of control, his eyes full of lightning and his hands rough with scales.

Snap!

He froze when a shadow appeared above him and a sinking sensation dropped into his stomach, like a rock throw to the heart. He slowly looked up to see a giant pink bear head looking down at him, its face twisted in a smile that shouldn't belong there. A Bewear had cornered him, he was toast, his rage quickly flipping into terror.

It reached for him and he ducked under its arms to try running, only for it to spin so fast, and knock him into the air and into a tree. His breath left him in a gasp and he fell onto his side, his side pulsing at the rough treatment. He looked up and saw it was slowly approaching him, its eyes shadowed. He tried to back up, but his side pulsed and he fell back, he had no pokémon and he couldn't move. He was dead, this was it... maybe this was for the best. He closed his eyes and waited for release. 

"Trapinch, sand attack," 

"Charmander, ember," 

Volt's eyes snapped open at the voices and watched as sand was shot into the Bewear's eyes, and blasts of fire hit the normal type in the face. He was suddenly pulled up and he yelped as he was carried bridal style away from the enraged and confused pokémon. He didn't have a chance to see who his saviours were, his heart beating to fast and his ears full of cotton. 

He felt himself be put down, not noticing that a third member had joined the group. He looked at the dojo, not moving, even as Mareep ran toward him and jumped at him. Instinctively he grabbed the sheep and buried his face in his wool.

"You alright mate?" A gentle voice asked. He heard a female voice scoff and a slap, which made him flinch.

"Don't be daft Leon, he's in shock!" The female voice crowed. He heard a whine from the voice now dubbed Leon, and looked up from Mareep to finally look at the trio.

They were his age, two boys one girl. One had purple hair, a black snap back and honey gold eyes. He wore a basic t-shirt, jeans, a blue furred jacket, and a backpack over both shoulders. The other boy wad the tallest of the four, his hair dark blue and eyes blue enough to put a sunny sky to shame. He wore a big hoodie and shorts, and a cute little Trapinch hat on his head. The girl had red hair and real eyes, and a white sundress covered her pale skin. 

The girl smiled at him, "ignore him, I'm Sonia." Her voice had turned soft and he shifted his feet a bit. 

"Volt," he mumbled into his Mareep's wool, they obviously heard him as they smiled. 

"Name's Raihan," the tall boy said, before pointing at the purple hairs boy, "and that's Leon." 

"Nice to meet ya Volt," Leon said with a pearly white grin. Volt smiled shyly at him and waved, Mareep giving them all a glare that looked odd on the cute pokémon's face. 

"Ah Volt, seems you met our new students," Mustard said from behind him, causing the boy to squeak and jump around to face the man, his hands shaking slightly.

The master noticed immediately the boys posture, curled in, eyes downcast, and neck barred. His eyes turned icy as he turned to the other children, seeing them shiver under his eyes.

"Can someone explain what happened?" He asked, knowing that something had to have caused Volt to react this way.

"Well we were on the way here when Leon got lost," Raihan started, ignoring Leon's protests, "and we found Volt about to be really hurt by a Bewear so we helped and managed to bring him here." 

Mustard hummed and looked at Volt, the boy nodded his head in agreement. He let our a quiet sigh, part of him relived that Volt hadn't been hurt more than he already was. The boy was holding his side, and he could see the wince on his face. 

"Volt, why don't you go inside and find Blissey, and your pokémon, they were worried about you," the Master said. 

Volt nodded and made his way back inside the dojo to do as he was told. His legs were shaky as he closed the door behind him. He held a hand up to his mouth and took deep breaths, that was so embarrassing. Not only was he caught so off guard by the Bewaer, he hadn't even been able to speak more than one word. Mareep bleated in encouragement.

He petted the pokémon and made way toward his room, deciding to avoid Blissey, he didn't need to be coddled, his face darkend. It would remind him to get stronger, for his family. He stepped into his room and grabbed his pokéballs, putting them in his belt and returning Mareep. He didn't look at the mirror as he left, his body stiff as he made his way to the main room in the dojo.

When he entered he saw Mustard standing with the three new students, each now wearing a dojo uniform, each keeping something from their personal attire. Leon his cap, Raihan his Trapinch hat, and Sonia her heart shaped hair clips. Interesting, all things on their heads. The boy also noticed each had a pokémon beside them, Leon's Charmander stood proud beside its trainer, Trapinch lazily beside Raihan, and a Yamper was with Sonia.

His eyes lit up and he crouched down near the little electric dog and gently reached his hand out, ignoring the eyes on him. The Yanper sniffed his hand before nuzzling his hand, the shocks of electricity not even fazing Volt. Mustard coughed after a moment, enjoying the carefree look on Volt's face as he played with the Yamper. 

The blonde blushed and quickly stood up in embarrassment. "Sorry Master," he whispered. The man merely laughed.

"It's no problem Volt," he said, "I was hoping you'd show up." Volt titled his head in question.

"Why?" He asked softly. Mustard smiled gently.

"I'd like you to battle Leon here, you will be his first lesson," the man told him. Volt jolted and looked down at his own feet. He was going to battle? He wasn't used to battling anyone outside of Mustard.

"Ok," he whispered. Leon started to vibrate in excitement. 

"Hehe this is going to be real fun, I won't hold back!" Leon said, golden eyes ablaze with determination. Volt felt something bubble inside of him, but couldn't quite pinpoint it, he walked over to one side of the training room and Leon went to the other.

Volt hovered his hands over his pokéballs and thought for a moment. He grabbed one and tossed it into the air.

"Kubfu, lights up," he called as the pokémon appeared in a blaze of light, black eyes shinning like stars as it took in Leon and Charmander. Volt swallowed and sweat beaded on his forehead. Kubfu glanced back at him and gave him a thumbs up. Volt smiled at the pokémon and took a shaky breath. 

Mustard looked between the two trainers, Raihan and Sonia by his side. "Wehn I give the word you may begin," he told them. The air became thick with tension. Kubfu was breathing deeply, absorbing energy, and Charmander was blowing little bits of fire into the air. Mustard decided to start with a loud, "begin!" Volt flinched.

"Ember," Leon called immediately, Charmander reacting just as fast, a blasts of flame shooting from its open mae. 

Volt shook himself out of his stupor and called out, "vaccum wave!" Kubfu crossed glowing white arms and spread them out quickly, a blast of air leaving it and repelling the ember. "Now, power up punch!" Volt cried .

Kubfu was off and went to strike Charmander, which dodged at Leon's comamnd. A red light blazed around Kubfu indicating it got stronger. 

"Dragon breath, Charmander!" Leon called out with excitement. The dragon charged up the attack and Kubfu back flipped back toward its trainer as the purple attack shot under it. "Now slash at it," Leon commanded, the Charmander quick to persure Kubfu with glowing white claws.

"Counter with comet punch," Volt called out. White energy covered Kubfu's fists and the two pokémon start to attack each other, neither able to get a hit in. 

"Dragon tail!" Leon cried suddenly, Volt's eyes widening in shock as a blue glow covered Charmander's tail and swung at Kubfu, catching it off guard and sending it flying. The wushu pokémon flipped and landed on one knee in front of Volt.

"How?" Volt asked with a frown. Leon smirked and rubbed under his nose.

"Surprised ya huh?" He chuckled, "this is so much fun, but I'm going to win." Leon smacked his cheecks and his grin grew. Volt felt electricity flow through him and his lips quirked into a smirk and his eyes became alight.

"Prove it," Volt shot back, "Kubfu, vaccum wave!" The bear shot out blasts of air at the lizard.

"Dodge it and use ember," Leon called, Charmader jumped into the air and fire left its mouth toward Kubfu.

"Get under it and use thunder punch," Volt commanded, Kubfu quick to obey, dodging the ember and jumping up at Charmander, fist coated in lightning.

Leon grinned and pointed at Charmander, "counter with dragon tail." The two attacks collided and made a small explosion. Kubfu landed on the ground, its footing off, panic appearing in its eyes as well as Volt's. "Again Charmander," Leon called. The fire pokémon struck Kubfu with its tail and the wushu pokémon flew back, out of energy.

Volt gasped and ran to Kubfu, who was lying on the floor. "Kubfu, are you ok?" He asked the pokémon, that gave him a reassuring smile. He heard cheers and looked up as Leon and Charmander danced around, Raihan and Sonia having joined him in their own excitment. 

"Now settle down," Mustard said with a chuckle. The trio calmed down and looked at the man. "You both did spectacularly," he congratulated with a smile. 

"Yeah, Volt you did really good!" Sonia gushed, Volt blushing at the praise. Raihan nodded and had a fire in his eyes.

"You almost had me a few times there Volt," Leon said with an easy grin, his cheeks slightly pink from the effort. Volt rubbed his arm as Kubfu puffed up its chest, its eyes closed and smile wide.

"We still lost," Volt said, his lips pulling down in a frown.

"Yes, but remember what I always say," Mustard said with a small smile.

"I can only go further from here," Volt recited, a small smile on his face. Mustard nodded and laughed.

"That's the spirit," he said, "now let's continue your training." The three new students all got very excited and Volt just smiled and nodded.

————————

It had been a few months since the trio had arrived on the isle and they had all been training hard, Volt's Mareep even evolved into Flafy! Today the blonde sat atop the dojo, enjoying the sun on his face, Dreepy sleeping soundly in his lap. He looked at the letter held firmly in his hand, his mother's handwriting clear. He letter was his mother telling him she missed him, and that she hoped she had a good birthday.

His birthday was today... he tightened his fists, crumpling the paper slightly. What a joke. He didn't deserve to be born, he was a stain on his families name. His uncle had made that clear, he had no purpose, which is why he was here, wasn't it. To prove his worth, to show them he had use. He had to do that becoming stronger, no matter what it took. He looked down at Dreepy and he fizzled out, the small pokémon looked so innocent on his lap.

He clenched his eyes shut and growled softly. He couldn't deny that he was useless, but now he was fighting for his pokémon too, they needed a trainer. He didn't want to take that away from them, no matter how many times the thought plagued him, slithering in the shadows and poisoning his heart and mind.

"Hey Volt!" A voice called up to him. Volt jumped and looked down to see Raihan standing down on the ground, a goofy sharp toothed grin on his face. "Come down for a sec," the dragon enthusiast said his eyes shinning bright.

Volt sighed and slowly got up, putting away the letter. Dreepy reacted quick to his movement and floated up to rest on his head, not happy at being awoken. He laughed at the small dragon, and jumped off the roof, landing silently on the ground. He looked up at the other boy, stopping when his eyes met his chest. 

"What's up?" Volt asked after a moment. Raihan raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked timidly. Volt frowned, tilting his head. The tone was not something he had heard from Raihan before, nervous and shaky. He nodded his head in agreement and followed after. His Dreepy deciding it wanted to sleep in Raihan's hood, the blue eyes boy making a noise at the sudden weight, but just smiled at the small pokémon.

Volt blushed on behalf of his pokémon, unsure what this was all about. Raihan was an enigma to him honestly, in a good way. The older boy was kikd and caring, but still intense in battles, almost animalistic. His fangs would be on display, his nails like claws, and his eyes slitted and predatory, like a dragon. It felt familiar to himself. Just Volt didn't let his instincts control him in battle, to meek to truly let go. He felt a connection, although that wasn't saying much now was it? 

"We're family little Volt. We're connected by blood and soul, you're mine," his uncles voice hissed in his ears, black satin sound coating his ears like thick chocolate mousse, sickly sweet and dangerous.

He growled softly and clenched his fists, feeling his skin strain under the pressure. Soft hands gently grabbed his and got in between his claws and palms. Amber eyes shot up and for the first time met with electric blue. Time seemed to freeze, both of their eyes seeming glowing in the shade of the tree they had stopped under. If one were to look close they would claim sparks left Volt's hands and steam came from Raihan's nose with his breath.

"You shouldn't do that," Raihan gently scolded, his face closer than Volt was comfortable with. The boys height gave him the ability to tower over Volt, the boys small structure betraying him. He felt caged in and he didn't know what to do. Raihan seemed to read him as he backed off, letting go of his hands. Volt's eyes immediately snapped back to the ground and his lip quivered. 

Raihan waited a moment before he kept walking, Volt following automatically. They entered a small cave that led to the cove of the Isle, and Volt carefully stepped, not wanting to be in sight of Raihan. Raihan stopped just in front of the water and stretched his arms over his head, sighing contentedly as he sat down to take off his shoes. Raihan dipped his bare feet in the water, and a positively melted look came on his face, the content a beacon that made Volt giggle, and quickly slap a hand over his burning face.

"Come on, sit, relax," Raihan said, patting the spot beside him. Volt hesitated before reluctantly taking off his shoes and sitting down beside him, his toes just reaching the water. Raihan smiled and looked up at the sky. "You know, I never thought I'd meet someone like you," Raihan suddenly said.

Volt froze and looked at their reflections, seeing the dragon boys eyes on his own in the water. "What do you mean?" Volt asked, his words choked and unsure.

Raihan hummed, "you're so shy, hardly talk too." The boy chuckled at the look on Volt's face after that. "But once something sparks your interest you get this look in your eye and you become someone else," he said and looked to be hesitating. After a moment Raihan reached out a hand and grabbed Volt's.

Volt again instinctively snapped his eyes up to meet Raihan's, the liquid pools of cerulean held something that made Volt feel weak. He swallowed thickly unsure what to do or say.

"I-" 

"I know you're hurting," Raihan interrupted, "there are points where you look so... destroyed." Raihan looked down at their hands and squeezed gently. "But you're not alone, not anymore," he told the boy. Raihan pulled something out from his pocket and put it around the boys wrist.

Volt looked at the black wool string braclet, the weight comforting and the small Flygon head charm making him smile slightly. He looked up at Raihan, meeting his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Raihan," he whispered. The dragon boy grinned and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Happy birthday," he whispered in his ear. Volt blushed and closed his eyes. He hadn't been expecting what happened next. His nose was booped! He yelped and opened his eyes to see Dreepy right in front of his face, its eyes playful and tail wagging. 

"You little bugger," Volt hissed as the dragon flopped onto his face and he fell onto his back. Raihan burst out laughing at the scene.

"I think he wants to play, mate," Raihan teased as the baby dragon flew at the tall boy and nuzzled his cheek. Volt couldn't keep the scoff that resounded out of his throat.

"Little guys a menace," he pouted, Dreepy whimpered and gave him Yamper eyes. Volt softened and hugged the dragon, "yes, I still adore you." The lingering pokémon did a few backflips in excitment, before it shot back toward the dojo.

"It's a race!" Raihan yelled, grabbing his shoes and bolting after Dreepy. Volt spluttered and quickly got up to run after them.

"You two got a headstart," he called out, trying to breath over his laughter. Volt smiled wide as Raihan's laughter reached him and his heart picked up speed, his muscles singing. 

It didn't take long for Volt pass Raihan, a shit eating grin in his face, Raihan struggling to keep up. As they approached the bridge to the dojo, Volt spotted Leon, Sonia, and master Mustard watching them. As he crossed the bridge the ten year old grabbed Dreepy from the air, giving it a big hug and he spun.

Raihan finally reached them and was breathing deeply, "how do you move so fast!" Volt grinned and stuck his tongue out at the other boy, Dreepy secure in his arms.

"That was awesome Volt!" Leon gushed as he jumped up beside him. Volt jumped slightly and his eyes fell with his energy. Raihan frowned at Leon and glared, the oblivious boy not noticing. 

"That boy," Sonia hissed to herself, holding tight to the box they had gotten to hold Volt's present.

"Come open your present," Leon begged, dragging him over to Sonia, who was twitching slightly. "It's from all three of us," Leon bragged as he put Volt in front of Sonia.

Sonia gave him a gentle look and handed the box over, "happy birthday, Volt." 

Volt took the box and realised it was heavier than he had first thought. He gently lowered to the ground and placed it down. Dreepy flew up to rest in Raihan's hoodie in the meantime. He slowly opened it and his eyes widened when he saw the incubating egg inside.

"Oh Arceus," Volt breathed out, shakily taking the egg in hand and placing it against his chest protectively. "Where did you guys even get this?" He asked them, the trio standing together, wide grins on heir faces.

"My Gran," sonia said, "sent it when I asked." Sonia smiled at the look of awe on the boys face. Volt felt his lips wobble and he held the egg as close as he dared, afraid it would disappear or be taken. 

"Thank you," he choked out, his cheeks red, and eyes yet. He gently put the egg down and jumped to hug the three, knowing they'd easily catch him. As he rested in their arms, his body was coated in warmth, and he felt his shoulders droop form their tight position.

"I'm glad you like it, lightning bug," Leon said, a blush exploding on his face when the they all looked at him with varying levels of shock.

"Lightning bug?" Volt asked, realizing he was looking into honey gold eyes, that were darting around to avoid contact. 

"I-I'm sorry it slipped out," Leon hastily said, pulling his hat down to hide his face.

Raihan and Somia burst out laughing, clutching their sides. Leon groaned and refused to look up. Volt smiled and reached his hand over and squeezed Leon's hand in reassurance. The other boy looked up and locked eyes with him, a spark zinging through Volt as they finally made eye contact. He blushed and looked down.

"I like it," he said to them. Raihan and Sonia laughed harder at that.

"That's adorable!" Sonia giggled teasingly. Raihan was weazing on the ground as tears streamed down his face.

"Oh come off it!" Leon shouted, his face still bright red. Volt rolled his eyes and laughed, the sound probably not his most attractive one, loud and full of snorts. They all looked at him before they all burst into a new fit of laughter, Volt having the egg held tightly in his arms again.

Mustard watched from the side, a grin on his face as he watched the children, Volt especially was acting as a proper child. He was nervous however, Leon, Raihan, and Sonia would be leaving soon for their gym challenge. He was worried how Volt would react and continue after they left. He watched the small blonde laugh, and knew he would help the boy however he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he now has three new friends and a baby pokémon on his hands. I just want to say, Volt has been through a lot of shit, stuff I haven't shown yet, and his recovery is going to take a long time, years really. Parts of him will never recover unfortunately, but he will get better.


	3. Endorsement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Isle of Armour and the start of a new Journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pushes Volt into his new journey, his fear of lose, forcing him onto his path. We also will meet a new character who will play a role in the story.

Volt sat in the dojo, watching Raihan and Leon face off. The trio were almost done their training, Mustard deeming that they were ready for their gym challenge. His face contorted into a frown, he could hardly imagine what would happen when they left. Would he go back to what he was all those months ago? Scared, hopeless, and pathetic? He clenched his fists, his eyes darting between Charmander and Trapinch as they battled.

"Dragon tail," Leon called out, the little fire lizard rushing at the ground type. 

"Sand tomb Trapinch," Raihan countered. The small orange pokémon dug its legs into the ground and sand exploded out from around it to protect it from the attack. Only for Charmander to jump into the air and shoot a flamethrower down into the sand tomb, and cause the small pokémon to faint.

Raihan growled and bit his lip, his eyes shadowed for a moment before a smile spread over his face, he returned Trapinch and sighed.

"Seems you still need to get stronger, Rai," Leon teased as he patted Charmander, who preened under the attention. 

Raihan laughed and put his hands behind his head, "seems like it." His words weren't as spry as usual, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Mustard clapped his hands and smiled, "you have come so far, I believe you are finally ready." Volt closed his eyes and sighed. They were leaving tomorrow, this was it. He couldn't help but shake his head to clear his mind and put on a brave face.

"You guys must be tired of us by now," Volt teased, his eyes focused on their feet. He heard the snort from Leon, before he felt the boy wrap his arms around him and lift him into the air.

"I could never get tired of you lightning bug," Leon cooed as he held the boy up. Volt laughed and grabbed the boys shoulders to keep himself steady.

"Leon put him down," Sonia scolded, her eyes blazing. Leon pouted at her and obeyed, carefully putting Volt on his feet.

The electric enthusiast smiled and glanced over at Raihan, who was looking at his feet, a frown on his face. Volt felt his heart ache for the boy, he had been training so hard, yet Leon had a natural talent that none of them could beat. Volt, Sonia, and Raihan had all lost to the purple haired trainer at least once. Raihan must have felt his eyes on him because he looked up and met his gaze. The dragon type trainer smiled softly and waved his concern off, Volt didn't buy it, but let it go. 

"The three of you will be leaving tomorrow, so take the rest of the evening to pack and relax," Mustard said to them, his arms behind his back. Volt flinched at that and looked away from all of them, his face falling.

"Sure, let's go so we can have fun!" Leon said as he left toward the door, the other two quick to follow 

He had to be strong, he couldn't let his emotions show. His face became carefully blank as he watched them leave to go follow their orders, Sonia glanced back at him with a frown. Mustard looked at the boy with his own frown, he couldn't place the boys feelings, but he knew they couldn't be good.

"Volt," Mustard said carefully. The young royal glanced over at the man with amber eyes and weakly smiled, before he turned and left out the opposite door. The master sighed and closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. 

Volt walled to the river in front of the dojo and looked at his reflection. The water twisted his visage, a dark smirk on his face and eyes glowing red. Volt sucked in a breath and closed his eyes to avoid looking at it. Selfish wasn't he. They had their own lives, but all he wanted was to stay like this forever with them. He could picture it, staying on the island with them, never being alone, never going back to the life he once had. 

He felt a paw grab his hand and opened his eyes to see his Flaaffy looking up at him. The pokémon cuddled against his leg, the pink wool soft on his skin. He smiled and sat down to pet the pokémon, enjoying the sunset. 

"They're going to be gone tomorrow," he whispered to the pokémon. Flaaffy made a sad sound and held its trainer close. "There wasn't enough time," he whispered as he looked at his reflection, the perverted version of him still staring back at him.

He started to hum softly, trying to distract himself, but he couldn't quite shake the dread that was wrapped around his neck like a thick rope. 

"Volt, we're going to play cards, wanna join?" Leon called from the dojo. Volt looked behind him at the boy and put on a smile

"Sure," he called back. Time to put on the best show of his life. 

\--------

Day came to quickly in Volt's opinion, and the weather matched his mood. Grey clouds over casting the island in shadow, but Volt had to stay strong until they left. The boy cuddled his egg close, trying to keep it comfy. He had been so attached to the egg, waiting for it to hatch. The trio wouldn't tell him what was inside, and the uncertainty was driving him mad. He knew it would be worth it though to see the baby pokémon he would get to care for.

He heard a knock at his door and jumped. "Come in," he called. Mustard opened the door and looked at him sadly.

"It's time," the old man said. Volt frowned and got up slowly to follow the master, his head down. They exited the dojo and there they were. The most important people in his life.

They stood in front of the dojo, the trio back in their normal clothes and bags beside them. This was it. Mustard was congratulating them and wishing them luck, but Volt felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Leon," he rasped, coughing to clear his throat. They all glanced at him in curiosity. "One last battle?" He asked, eyes sad. Leon looked at him before smiling.

"Sure," the boy said, carefree as always. Volt smiled and grabbed a pokéball, Leon doing the same. The other three made their way to the side to watch, Sonia complaining about boys being boys.

"Flaaffy you're up," Volt called as he threw the pokéball and Leon falled out Charmander. 

"Dragon rage," Leon called out. The purple blast of energy was much faster than when they last battled.

"Thunderbolt," Volt countered, watching as the attacks collided and exploded. 

"Hit it with dragon tail," Leon called, Charmander appearing in a blur of speed, its tail alight with blue energy.

Volt smiled and snapped his fingers, "thunderwave." Flaaffy was able to get the paralysis with a wave of electric energy, but still took the hit. "Charge," Volt called out. Flasffy was surrounded by energy and powered up.

"Charmander don't let them use it, flamethrower!" Leon called with a grin.

"Dodge and use thunderbolt," Volt commanded. The wool pokémon jumped over the stream of flame and shot a powerful bolt of lightning at Charmander. 

"Use his tactic, get under it and use dragon tail," Leon said. Charmander ran under the thunderbolt, just narrowly avoiding it, and jumped up to strike Flaaffy with its powerful move. 

Volt frowned, Leon had used his own move against him. That's what he had Kubfu do to Charmander in their last battle. Flaaffy slowly got up and Volt felt fire flow through his veins, a smirk on his lips.

"Not bad, but I'm not done," Volt said with confidence. 

"I'd hope not," Leon teased, Charmader puffing out a bit of flame in challenge. 

"Flaaffy take down," Volt called. The wool pokémon took off at Charmader, using its speed and the paralysis to try and get a hit.

"Spin and use flamethrower," Leon commanded, which was quickly obeyed. Volt's eyes widened as the ground was scorched and hit Flaaffy, the sheep unable to dodge as it charged.

Flaaffy's attack was canceled and Leon used it to his advantage to use a dragon tail and knock Flaaffy out of the battle. Volt sighed and returned Flaaffy, giving the pokéball a soft smile.

"You're going to go far Leon," Volt said with a smile. Leon chuckled and put his hands behind his neck, his grin intoxicating. 

"Leon we're going to miss the train if we don't hurry," Sonia called suddenly, breaking the moment between the duo. Leon looked shocked for a moment. 

"Darn I forgot," he exclaimed. Running over to Volt he put something in his hand, "for luck." Those were the last words Leon said before he bolted toward the bridge, Raihan quick on his heels. Sonia quickly ran over and put something un his other hand.

"See you later Volt," the girl said before running after her friends. Volt watched them go, his hands shaking as he opened them, revealing small charms like the one on his bracelet. One a Charizard head, the other a Boltund. He whimpered and looked back up, but they were well out of sight. Gone.

He carefully attached the charms to his braclet, and felt his eyes get misty. He couldn't stay here. Before Mustard could react Volt bolted faster than he had ever seen the boy move. He didn't even have time to open his mouth before the boy was out of sight. The dojo master sighed sadly and shook his head. The boy needed to find his own path, this was the fork in the journey.

Volt wasn't sure how far he ran or where he was going, all he knew is that he had to get away. The sky rumbled and started to cry, rain softly falling on him and hiding his own tears. His skin was turning cold in the rain, his body shivering to keep him warm. Or maybe it wad the sobs that wracked his body. He eventually couldn't keep it up and he fell to the ground with a thud, the rock under him scraping his hands and knees.

He looked up and saw that he was on one of the many cliffs of the isle. He looked down at the dark water an sharp rocks below him, before he arched his back and faced the sky, an inhuman roar leaving blue lips. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck in the sky as if in retaliation of his anger. He fell forward and put his face in his hands.

"I don't want to be alone," he whispered brokenly to the ground. Lightning flashed and struck the ground behind him, causing him to fall toward the water and stones. He screamed in shock before he even noticed what was happening. As he approached the water he closed his eyes and felt his will shrink.

A hand gently touched his cheek, velvet lips kissing his collar bone. Four pairs of glowing eyes stared down at him, an emotion there that the little boy couldn't read. "As long as you're good, we will always be with you, we love you," his uncle hissed gently in his ear, teeth sharp and eyes red.

"I love you too," he had whispered, his heart swelling as they gave him attention. 

"Just succumb baby dragon, you're only good for this," the shadows whispered as one

"No!" Volt screamed, his eyes snapping open, wild and glowing. In the split second he chose a path. He felt something in the pit of his stomach grow and explode.

A fast moving bolt of lightning swooped down and grabbed Volt, shocking him and bringing him back up to the cliffside. He rolled on the ground and let out a gasp, trying to catch his breath. He looked up and his eyes widened as he looked at the majestic form of a Galarian Zapdos. Its yellow eyes were glaring into him, seeing his soul. Volt wanted to back away, but couldn't move.

It tilted its head down at him and rubbed its beak agaisnt his cheek. He felt something sting his face and he hissed slightly. The bird cooed at him before it took off running, leaving a confused boy still in the rain. He glanced down at a puddle and his eyes widened, there was a lightning bolt scar over his left eye, a soft pink compared to his tan complexion. 

He shook himself out of his stupor and stood up, his eyes firm and heart set. He turned around and made his way back to the dojo, he knew what he needed to do. As he walked he thought about the Zapdos, he had sensed its power coming as he fell, and could feel its curiosity and gentleness. 

He saw the dojo as he approached and sighed. He was ready, he had been training for two years. He could do this. He slowly entered the dojo and saw Mustard waiting for him, kneeling on a cushion.

"You've made a choice," Mustard said, his eyes briefly glancing at the new mark on the boy. 

"Master Mustard, please endorse me in the gym challenge," Volt asked softly, forcing himself to meet the man's eyes to show his sincerity. 

"Do you truly believe you are ready?" The man asked, standing up gracefully. Volt nodded.

"I've been searching for my purpose since I was born, and I found them," Volt said, the reference to the three that had left earlier that day clear. "Please," he begged.

Mustard smiled and pulled out a letter, "very well." Volt's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Thank you so much," the boy whispered, walking forward and gently taking the letter. Mustard just gave him a soft look

"Go pack your bags, you'll be able to catch a last train," Mustard told him, shooing him away. Volt quickly bolted up to his room to grab what he needed. 

He put clothes, potions, money, and some pokéballs into the satchel he had been given by his mother two years ago. He threw the bag over his shoulder and smiled. He looked at the egg resting on his dresser and smiled, going over to it and gently picking it up. He took one last look at his room and a melancholy look came onto his face. He was going to miss this place, but it wasn't home. He needed to push forward, move on and don't look back. 

Mustard was waiting for him by the dojo's door, his face proud. "It has been an honour to teach you these past years," the old man told him. 

Volt smiled at the man, "and it was amazing to be taught by you." Volt looked at his feet, his eyes darting around. He made a choice. He flung his arms over the man and held tight.

Mustard stumbled in surprise, but recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around the boy, holding him close. The two stood in silence for what felt like forever, before Volt finally pulled away, a small smile on his face. 

"There is one last thing I have to give you," Mustard said, pulling something from his pocket. A black rotom phone floated up from his palm and flew around Volt.

"Bzzt hello master Volt, I'm your new pokémon Rotom, here to help bzzt," the Rotom said happily, bussing around. Volt smiled and gently offered his hand, the Rotom going into his grip willingly. Volt put the phone in his pocket and smiled at Mustard.

"Thank you for everything," he said to the man, who just nodded and opened the door. With that Volt left the dojo, moving onto the next stage of his journey, a new Rotom in hand.

\------

Volt sat on the train for Wedgehurst petting his egg gently, Rotom and Dreepy fluttering around him. They were passing through the wild area, and Volt was amazed. He remembered what it had been like to fly on Dragapult over the wild area, and he honestly couldn't wait to visit the place himself. Volt glanced at Dreepy showcase holding Rotom and spinning, the electric ghost giggling as they went. 

"Come here guys," Volt whispered gently. They immediately floated over, Dreepy cuddling under his chin, and Rotom going to hover above his shoulder. "This is the start of a new chapter of our lives," Volt said a glint in his eyes. 

"Bzzt yup!" Rotom buzzed, "isn't it exciting?" Dreepy cooed in agreement and cuddled Volt.

"Yeah, and you know what?" He asked a smirk appearing on his face, "we're going to win." The fire in his eye alighted in his pokémon and they cheered in agreement.

Volt looked out the window as Wedgehurst came into view and his lips lifted into a grin. He was here, and he was free. He gently put the egg back in the incubator and gathered his stuff, returning Dreepy, and grabbing Rotom. He exited the train and took in a deep breath, the smell of fields and Wooloo tickling his senses. 

The opening ceremony was two days from now in Motostoke, which required him to get back on the train, but he wouldn't mind. He would stop by the pokémon center, buy some items, and maybe train in the wild area. As he walked he admired the scenery of the small town, but he noticed something. He was getting weird looks from the natives. He guessed his dojo uniform did stick out like a sore thumb, maybe it was time for a makeover.

He stopped at the pokémon center, picking up more potions, revives, and status potions. He put them in his bag and hugged his egg as he tried to find the boutique. He frowned and looked around, not knowing where the boutique was from the pokémon center, he had never been here before.

"Need help?" A soft voice asked. Volt turned and saw a boy watching him, standing a couple feet back. The boy had pale skin, black hair, and soft blue eyes. He wore a pink hoodie, pale blue corduroy pants, and white sneakers. At his sides were two Indeedee, one male one female.

"Oh sure," Volt said, "I'm trying to find the boutique." The boys eyes lit up and he used his finger to gesture for the boy to follow.

Volt followed the boy as they made their way up the hill and to the left of the town. The female Indeedee said something to the ebony haired boy and he gasped.

"Right! My names Kalo," the boy said with a small smile. 

"Volt," the blonde said weakly. Kalo nodded and continued his way to the boutique. The male Indeedee fell behind and stood beside Volt, looking up at him.

It stared at him and and tilted its head. He could feel the psychic energy of the pokémon touching his senses, and wasn't sure how to react. It seemed to be satisfied and continued up to its trainers side. Kalo stopped in front of a building and turned to Volt.

"Here we are, Wedgehurst boutique," Kalo said with a flourish of his hands, both Indeedee following his lead. Volt smiled and laughed slightly.

"Thanks Kalo, I appreciate it," he told the dark haird boy. Kalo smiled and nodded.

"See you around?" Kalo asked with a head tilt. Volt nodded his head in agreement. Kalo smiled and a pink Rotom flew out of his sweater pocket, twirling around him. Volt's own Rotom flew up and they beeped at each other, most likely exchanging contact information. "Welp good luck," Kalo said and he ran off with his Indeedee quick to follow. 

Volt watched the boy go and laughed, he was a good energy, soft and strong. All though he was a bit strange, but who was he to judge. Volt walked into the boutique and tried to find an outfit he would like. 

He ended up buying a purple t-shirt, a black hooded jacket, and dark blue pants. Not to complex, and still holding significance to him, purple being the colour of royalty. Volt looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, he genuinely liked purple, but it felt like he was holding on to the shackles. He rubbed his face and decided he needed to move on. 

He forced a smile and left the boutique after buying the clothes. It was time to go to the wild area and train for the gym challenge. He had a whole day and some to get in shape, and he wasn't going to go easy. He was in it to win it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. We met Kalo, someone who will keep popping up through the stroy as a support for Volt. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the Wild area, and the Opening Ceremony, maybe a bit more?


	4. Enter! All New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volt spends some time in the wild area, travels to Motostoke and meets back up with his friends, but it isn't all happy

The wild area spanned half of Galar, and Volt happily admitted he was breath taken with the sights from the station. The blonde took his first step into the wild area and felt the energy in the place pulse under his foot, his eyes flashing pink almost as if a camera had flashed in his face. Rotom flew around him letting out electronic giggles, clearly excited for the trip. The plan was to spend the day in the wild area and then go to Motostoke through the south entrance. 

Volt walked along the path, admiring the trees, rivers, and pokémon that lived in the area. It was... refreshing. As he walked he was gently holding the egg he had been given by his friends. He really should have gotten a carrier for the egg, his bag being to small for the incubator. He smiled down at it, sure he may complain, but he wouldn't change it for the world. 

The earth rumbled under him and he widened his stance quickly to catch himself. An Onix came out of the trees with a roar, and it locked eyes with him. It dug its tail into the ground and flung rocks at him. Golden eyes narrowed and he back flipped, grabbing a pokéball as he went, releasing Kubfu from its confines. 

Volt landed on the destroyed ground gracefully, putting the egg down, and his eyes sparked, "Kubfu, power up punch." The wushu pokémon was quick to respond, becoming a blur of speed.

It hit the Onix with the super effective move and the rock snake roared in pain. It glowed blue before a rush of red left its body, just as Kubfu was coated in its own red aura. Rotom buzzed in distress.

"That's its weak armour," the pokémon warned. Onix used iron head and was able to send Kubfu flying, its speed increased. Volt grit his teeth, but a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Alrighty then, Kubfu, comet punch," he called out. The pokémon gained a gleam if understanding in its eye, and coated its fist in white energy. The small bear was able to hit all five hits on the Onix, each hit weakening its defense, but boosting its speed.

The Onix dove under the ground in anger and was shaking the earth as it went. Volt waited, eyes focused on the ground, when he saw the slight cracks under Kubfu he smirked and snapped his fingers, his silent command reaching his pokémon. Kubfu jumped into the air as Onix pierced the earth, missing its attack. 

"Power up punch," Volt cried, watching as the fighting type hit the pokémon. The Onix immediately fainted upon impact, the six times lowered defense versus Kubfu's super effective boosted attack proved to be to much for the rock snake. 

Kubfu proudly puffed out its chest as it celebrated its victory. Volt sighed in relief, but he felt something in his stomach. A rock. He silently walked over to the downed Onix and went to touch it. It groaned and tried to move away from him. Volt shushed the pokémon and gently put his hand on its side.

He locked eyes with the pokémon and smiled gently. He reached for his bag and pulled out some potions. Kubfu and Rotom were watching him with curious eyes. Volt carefully healed the pokémon's wounds, movingbas slow as possible as to not distress the Onix. The pokémon slowly calmed under his soft hands, his touch soothing, and almost electrifying. He finished with the option and gave the Onix a few sitrus berries as it righted itself, its height intimidating 

"There, all better," Volt said gently to the pokémon. It grunted, eating the berries and leaving without looking back.

"Bzzt that was very kind of you Volt," Rotom praised, admiring the pictures it had been taking during the event. Volt just smiled and stood up, returning Kubfu.

"Come on Rotom, I want to give Dreepy some time to train," he told the phone, starting his walk again. The Rotom buzzed and quickly followed after him

"Bzzt I got a message from Kalo, Volt," the phone said excitedly. Volt hummed in curiosity, and gave the pokémon permission to say it. 

"Bzzt it was really nice to meet you today Volt, I hope we can get better acquainted in the future, Bzzt."

Volt smiled slightly and a light pink colour came onto his cheeks. He grabbed the phone and sent a quick reply, voicing his agreement to the statements. Something unfortunately broke him from his happy thoughts. Thunder rumbled above him and a drop of water hit his nose. He looked up and frowned, sure it had been cloudy, but he hadn't sensed a storm coming.

"Looks like I'll have to find shelter," he mussed, knowing the storm could get dangerous. He quickly found a small cave off to the sides of the wild area and entered just as the rain really started to come down. "And I was so excited to get some training done," he whined.

He pouted and sat on the ground. Now what? He grinned and grabbed his pokéballs, letting all his pokémon out in flashes of white. Flaaffy, Dreepy, and Kubfu all appeared with cries of excitement. They all looked around and frowned at the weather, Volt just shrugged and grabbed the camping stuff from his bag, setting up the curry pot and tent. 

"Flaaffy, can I have some light?" Volt asked the pokémon. The sheep coed and its orbs started to glow with a soft blue light. He pat the pokémon's head and started to cook. He chuffed when Dreepy dropped itself on his head, whining hungrily. "Give it time you big baby," he teased the dragon.

The small bean just whined some more and made Volt roll his eyes even more. He looked over at Kubfu with pleading eyes. The bear sighed and walked forward to grab Dreepy and take care of it, the dragon whining the whole time. Volt continued to stir the ingredients in the curry, knowing once it was made, Dreepy would be very happy. He hissed when he was hit on the back, and hot liquid flew up and hit his neck. His eyes flashed and he was thrown back in time.

Hands tight on his limbs as searing hot metal was placed against his side, permanently marking him with the symbol of the royal family. Distorted laughter and roars filled his ears as he was dunked under water. 'Cleansing' they called it. His throat and lungs closed off and he chocked on his fleeting breath.

With a jolt Volt shot away from the curry his breath shuddering and sharp. His pokémon were all looking at him in concern, and he was able to gather what had happened. Dreepy's excitement was to much and it had tossed itself out of Kubfu's arms, and into him. He let out a tired sigh and sat back down to make sure the curry didn't burn.

"Please be more careful," he told them after a moment of silence. The pokémon all whined at their masters change in demeanor, Rotom fluttering nervously all over the place. He continued to cook, ignoring the four pokémon as best as he could, it wasn't hard with the taunting laughs ringing in his ears.

He clenched his fists, the ladle in his hand bending slightly. He could remember the sizzling pop of his skin, the smell of smoke, and fire. The feeling of ice as he was dunked under murky waters, his sight obscured, and lungs washed out. His eyes followed the swirling movement of his ladle, and one thought kept coming back...

Did he deserve it? He thought so. He was to weak for his family, they were teaching him the right way. He deserved every hit, every touch, every word, it was the right thing. By Arceus, he had shamed his family by leaving... maybe it was time to go back-

Crack

Volt's eyes snapped over to the sound, and gasped when he realised his egg was glowing softly. A wide grin creeped it's way on his face and he quickly took the curry off the fire and ran to the egg. He carefully took it out of the incubator and held it in his lap, his pokémon gathering close in excitement and curiosity. 

The egg burst open in a flash and Volt had to close his eyes briefly. When the light died down he opened his eyes to finally get a look at the baby pokémon. A little brown corgi with yellow fur around its neck, yellow lightning tail, and sparkling green eyes stared up at him. It titled its head and a pink tongue flopped out.

Volt felt his heart melt at the baby Yamper. He reached down and gently brought the pokémon against his chest, tears welling in his eyes. It yipped and cuddled under his chin, its body vibrating happily. He laughed at the small pokémon and kissed its head, which resulted in a sand paper tongue attacking his neck and face. 

"Bzzt congratulations Volt!" Rotom gushed, "this Yamper will be a great addition to your team." 

"Thanks Rotom," Volt whispered as he held the small dog close. He smiled at all his pokémon and stood up slowly. "Let's eat," he told them. They cheered and immediately started to dig into the curry he served them. 

Yamper tried to get a good bite of it, but Volt quickly pulled him away. He held the dog close as he prepared a moomoo milk bottle, the little thing was whimpering, clearly hungry. Volt laughed softly and finally put the nipple to the babes lips, watching the small dog latch on and start sucking. Rotom once again was taking pictures of him, and his other pokemon seemed to be keeping a close eye on him.

Yamper finished the bottle and started to whine again, Volt just smiled and reached over to grab a blanket from his bag. The soft fleece was made from Flaaffy's wool and was a soft pink. He carefully made a burrito with the baby pokémon and held him close. Yamper slowly calmed down and closed his eyes, falling asleep in Volt's arms. 

Volt laid back against the wall of the cave, looking out at the still raining wild area, his face relaxed, the lines of stress fading. To his pokémon he looked like the ten year old he was supposed to be. Kubfu walked over and sat beside him, quickly followed by Flaaffy at his other side, and Dreepy in his lap. 

Before sleep could take a hold of him, his eyes snapped open, glowing a soft pink. He looked outside and saw as something crashed just outside the cave, a pink light glowing into the dark. Volt quickly got up, his pokémon moving at his command. He slowly walked over and bent down, picking up the wishing star. It was said those who found a wishing star would have their wish come true.

He held the piece to his chest and closed his eyes, praying for his wish to come true. He wanted to become strong, worthy of love, and needed by people. He slowly walked back into the cave and plopped down, quickly falling into slumber, he wishing star grasped tightly in his hand, and wrapped in pokémon.

\-----------

The weather was nice enough to clear in the early morning, giving Volt more time to train and make his way to Motostoke. He had caught his new baby pokémon in a pokéball, but decided to keep the Yamper out of its pokéball for the first parts of its life. Which is why the little dogs head was poking out from the head hole of his sweater, panting in delight. 

Volt stopped in front of the stairs leading into Motosroke and let out a shaky breath. This was it. Once he walked into the city his gym challenge would begin and he would be thrown into the spotlight. He really hoped he was ready for this, and there was only one way to find out. Volt ascended the stairs, his heart pounding in his chest like a jack hammer.

The metallic city took his breath away. While not as old as his home in Hammerlocke, this city still had its charm, and it was refreshing. He was glad the pokémon center was near the entrance to the city so he could heal and grab some more items. He patted the dog pokémon in his hoodie as he was getting restless. He walked into the center, his eyes immediately catching the figure of someone familiar at the desk.

Kalo stood at the desk talking to nurse Joy, his laugh like chimes. The boy was without the Indeedee that followed him, and was wearing black joggers with a pink stripe. The boy stiffened for a second before he turned around, locking eyes with Volt. A smile spread on the boys face and he waved him over.

"Volt, it's good to see you!" Kalo exclaimed with a wide smile. Volt walked over and smiled back.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I'd see you here," he said in response. Kalo just shrugged and rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah well the gym challenge starts today and I'm participating," Kalo admitted with a slight grimace. Volt's eyes widened slightly at that.

"That's right, this one is making us proud," nurse Joy said with a smile and a hand on her cheek.

"Aunty," Kalo hissed with flaming cheeks and clenched teeth. 

The woman laughed and just shook her head, "It's true, your mothers were smart to let you take the challenge." 

Kalo just put his head into the scarf that Volt just realised he was wearing. It was silver with gold flower embroideries on it. While Volt wanted to comment on Kalo taking the gym challenge he decided to give his pokémon to nurse Joy first. He returned Yamper and gave the woman his four pokéballs, and she quickly got to work.

Volt grabbed Kalo's hand and dragged him over to a table off to the side, wanting to talk more. "You didn't tell me you were taking the gym challenge too," Volt complained with a childlike pout.

Kalo looked up at him with surprise for a second before smirking, "well I needed to gage the competition." Volt just narrowed his eyes.

"You had no idea," Volt deadpanned. Kalo just laughed, his head thrown back.

"Guilty," he admitted without hesitation. The boys blue eyes seemed to glow in the artificial light of the pokémon center, making them sparkle. "You didn't tell me you were taking it either mate," Kalo pointed out with a grin.

Volt frowned and nodded, fair point. "What about your Indeedee?" He asked suddenly, head tilted slightly.

Kalo frowned and moved his hands to rest on the table. "They're my mums," he said with closed eyes, "they wanted me to be safe so they had those two escort me to Motostoke," Kalo admitted, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Volt frowned, "don't you have your own pokémon?" Kalo nodded and sighed.

"My mum's are protective, especially after..." Kalo paused and swallowed deeply. Before Volt could say anything else to the sudden pause, nurse Joy called out that she finished healing his pokémon.

Volt got up with a quick smile to Kalo, making his way up to the front. "Thank you," he said to the woman as he took his pokéballs and put them back on his belt. He walked back toward Kalo and saw the boy had stood up and slung his satchel over his shoulder. "You leaving?" Volt asked with a frown.

Kalo looked at him and smiled, "so are you, the ceremony starts soon." Volt's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his bag to follow after Kalo to the stadium. As the duo walked they talked about the challenge and how they thought it would go. The subject of gym leaders was brought up, and Volt admitted he didn't know the current rotation.

Kalo sighed and told him, "grass, water, fire, flying, ice, fairy, electric, and dragon." An interesting line up for sure. Volt had a bad feeling, his stomach was sinking and he wasn't sure why. 

They finally reached the gym and walked in, and Volt saw something that made his heart flutter and his worries vanish. Leon, Raihan, and Sonia all stood at the front desk signing up for the challenge. Without a second thought he ran toward them, his guilt for running from Kalo dull in the exhilaration of seeing the trio. Raihan twitched and turned toward him, his eyes widening and grin becoming bright.

Volt jumped and Raihan immediately caught him and held him close, pressing his nose into the crook of the blondes neck. Raihan held tight and Volt heard Leon gadp excitedly and join the hug from the back, his strong arms wrapping around him from behind. Leon then picked both of them up and started to spin while laughing.

"Leon you idiot, don't do that," Sonia scolded off from the side. Kalo walked over and joined the four of them, handing his letter to the league worker behind the desk.

"This happen often?" He asked Sonia as he watched Leon finally put them down. She just nodded exacerbated, and went to hug Volt on her own. The blonde boy grinned and hugged her quickly. 

"Thank you so much for Yamper," Volt whispered to her. She laughed and nodded, putting her face flush against his neck. When they broke apart she asked the basic question.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Volt got an excited look and pulled out a letter from his hoodie pocket, handing it over the counter. 

"I'm here to add my own flare to this challenge," he said with a grin and a thumbs up. Leon's grin became blinding and he started to hop up and down.

"Oh this will be so exciting," he gushed, Raihan couldn't help but nod and give a fanged grin.

"You guys are disgusting," a new voice said slowly. Volt turned to see who it was and saw a boy their age with paper pale skin, sunken blue eyes and black and white spiky hair. Raihan chuckled.

"Ah you want a hug to mate?" Raihan asked teasingly. The boy winced and shook his hands quickly.

"Raihan you touch me and I'll scream," the boy said, trying to sound threatening. 

Kalo snorted, "come off it Piers, you ain't scary mate." The now named Piers blushed slightly and glared at Kalo.

"Sure mister prodigy," Piers said, the word prodigy almost sounding like an insult. "I'm here to show people that Spikemuth is just as good as any other town, what are you here for?" He asked Kalo with narrowed eyes.

The two boys glared at each other and Volt could feel the tension, so he stepped in. He offered his hand to Piers, "I'm Volt." The boy seemed shocked at his movement and blinked owlishly at him. 

"Uh Piers," the pale boy said, taking his hand and shaking it. Volt smiled at the boy and turned to look at Kalo, shocked frowning.

"I'm sure we can all get along yeah?" He asked, even if it sounded more like a command. Kalo scowled and nodded his head, the look foreign on the bubbly boy. 

"Sorry to interrupt but I have everyone's rings for the challenge," the league worker said, handing them all golden rings, "make your way to the change room and get into the uniforms assign to you.

Kalo was the first to walk off, his posture stiff and face blank. Volt frowned after him and felt worry in his chest.

"Did you have to be such a dick Piers?" Raihan asked with a frown. Piers scoffed.

"If fairy boy can't take it he shouldn't be here," Piers retaliated grouchyly. Volt turned to look at him with a scowl and sparking eyes.

"Hold your tongue," he snapped angrily, his eyes slited and fangs barred. Piers stepped back in shock and Raihan smoothly moved in front of Volt, his own eyes gaining a slight glow.

"Volt," Raihan scolded gently. The blonde snaped out of it and blushed deeply, his eyes darting to the ground. "Come on, let's get you ready," Raihan gently urged the boy away from the group. Leon was quick to follow, concern on his face. Piers just scowled and followed after, Sonia going toward the female change rooms. 

Raihan pulled Volt into a secluded part of the change room and put his hands on his shoulders. The taller boy gently raised the boys face with his hand and stared into golden eyes. The two just stared at each other and Volt sniffed.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, trying to pull away, his eyes darting around. Raihan just carefully pulled the boy against his chest and held tight.

"You have nothing to be sorry for mate," Raihan told him, "Piers was being a right dick." Volt smiled up at the boy and snorted. Raihan grinned and patted his shoulder, "now get changed." 

Volt quickly obeyed, grabbing the uniform that he had been assigned, the number 101 stitched on the uniform. He snuck behind a curtain and changed away from the prying eyes of the other boys. He went back to his locker and noticed a sweatband with a perfect star shape hole. He smiled and reached into his hoodie pocket to pull out the wishing star into the band, enjoying the sound of it clicking together. 

"You have a Dynamax band!" Leon proclaimed as he came over, his own Dynamax band snug on his wrist. Volt nodded and smiled, the league most likely put then there and expected people to gain their own wishing stars through the journey. 

Volt took a second to admire Leon. His uniform was the same standard one that he wore, but a single number 1 stood out on his uniform. He also wore his black flat cap over his mess of purple hair, his grin still blinding.

"Why number one?" Volt asked softly. Leon grinned and struck a lose, his arm in the air, the other on his hip and eyes closed.

"Cause I'm going to be the new champ," Leon proclaimed with confidence. Volt snorted and grinned.

"I look forward to seeing it," Volt told him, moving toward the outer room to wait to enter the pitch. Sonia was waiting for them, and she smiled at Volt.

"Took you long enough," she said. Colt just shrugged and smiled. She frowned and spoke again, "don't mind Piers, he's just depressed." Volt frowned at that.

While Piers had made Kalo upset, there was obviously history. The pale boy didn't seemed depressed he just seemed like he didn't really care a lot about the situation, cut throat almost. He didn't dislike the boy, he hadn't meant to snap, but the energy of this place was making him nervous and jumpy. The others soon joined them.

Raihan wore his Trapinch hat and the number 241 on his uniform. Kalo wore his scarf and had the numbers 124 on his uniform. Leon had his hat and of course the number 1. 

"You guys ready?" Leon asked while jumping up and down. Raihan grinned and nodded, Kalo just smirking with a thumbs up. Volt smiled and took a shaky breath.

"All participants please enter the pitch," a league employee called, opening the doors to the Motostoke gym pitch. Fire ran through Volt's veins as they walked onto the grass turf, the lights of the stadium blinding in the early morning sun. Chairman Rose stood in the center of the field, his suit perfectly pressed and expression proud.

"These are the youth of tomorrow who are taking this challenge, and who will face Galar's best," the man said to the people in the stands, the cheers becoming deafening. "Now, let us introduce the Gym Leaders!" The Chairman said loudly with a flourish of his hands.

From the other side of the pitch the eight gym leaders stepped into the stadium. Their looks differing, and Volt felt something fill him. Maybe excitement... or was it fear. A voice over the intercom sounded through the air.

Our master of grass, Herbe

A woman in a green shawl and a white and yellow sun dress, waved to the crowd, her pink hair pulled in a ponytail. 

Our raging sea, Serena

A woman in a blue bathing suit and beautiful tan skin waved to the crowd and blew a kiss.

The man of fire, Kabu

Kabu had dark black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He wore a towel around his neck and was determined.

Master of wings, Skylar 

A man wearing a plain flying type uniform waved, a white scarf and goggles the only defining features with his pale skin.

Mistress of cold, Melony

A woman in the ice type uniform smiled at the cameras, her hair was large and flowed over her shoulders. She looked bundled up for the colder weather of Galar

The great wizard, Opal

An older woman slowly walked on the pitch, an umbrella hooked on her arm, and large nose crooked. An aura of experience and power radiated off her.

The thunder god, Raijin

A burly man with blonde hair walked with the gym leaders, his uniform cut up in places. His blue eyes were firm and his arms were crossed.

And the devastating drake himself, master of dragons, Nicholas 

No... tan skin, gold eyes, and blonde hair. Muscular yet not big, toned but not thin. A familiar scar was on the mans neck under his dragon uniform and purple cape.

Volt's heart stopped, his eyes widened, and his hands became clammy. He could hear static in his ears, and nothing else, the pounding of his chest like a symphony of drums in his body. Was it hot? Or cold? He couldn't tell. All he could decipher was that he was here. Volt felt a hand grab his and his head snapped over to Leon, who was watching him with concern. 

Raihan who was staring awestruck at Nicholas, noticed Leon's movement and glanced at Volt, which immediately got his attention. The dragon boy followed the boys eyes and saw that they were on Nicholas, but unlike his childlike awe, all he saw was crippling fear, doubt, and anxiety. 

Nicholas looked over the group and when his eyes found Volt they widened, before they narrowed into daggers. Raihan felt his protective instincts spike and he could tell he wasn't the only one, Leon and Kalo were watching the gym leader closely. As soon as the ceremony came to an end Raihan grabbed Volt and briskly walked back toward the inner parts of the stadium. Leon and Kalo were hot on their heels, and Sonia and Piers followed in confusion. 

The booming of the stadiums cheers and announcer shook the hall, the declaration of a exhibition match between Raijin and Nicholas making people go insane. Usally Raihan would be right with them, but something was wrong with Volt, and that took his first priority. When they were back in the lobby, Volt seemed to get some kind of hold on himself and he broke away from him, panting deeply.

"He can't be here," Volt whispered to himself, trying to reassure himself that the final gym leader... was his uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... I had to show him eventually. Yes he is the final gym leader, and the last obstacle for our little lightning bug. Will he be strong enough?


	5. Duke of Hammerlocke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that briefly goes over who Nicholas is to the group, and the plan that starts to form with Raihan, Kalo, and Piers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volt may never be free of the shadow of his uncle but what are friends for?
> 
> This chapter will be shorter than the others, but it will be one of the only ones

Volt couldn't stop his shaky breaths, his unsure questions pouring from his lips like a river. He felt like he was drowning, his lungs heaved, his eyes watered, and nothing made sense. His knees, which felt like jelly, gave out and he fell. Strong arms wrapped around him and kept him from hitting the hard ground. A soft voice whispered in his ear but he couldn't quite make out the words.

He felt a hand be placed on his chest, his heartbeat ringing in his own ears. He felt another hand grab his and put it against someone else's chest, their heartbeat much slower than his. The hand was gentle and grounded him, his eyes slowly focused and realised it was Leon in front of him. The boy was talking quietly to him, but the words were muffled. 

A slight squeeze on his abdomen made him realize he was in someone's arms. Slowly his breathing calmed and he fell back against the body he had been cradled by.

"That's it lightning bug, just breath," Leon urged, his voice surprisingly quiet and soft. 

"You're doing great," the person behind him, Raihan he realized, said. Volt let out a shaky breath and reached up to wipe his face, he could feel how gross it was.

Before he could Leon gently took his hands and used a Kleenex to clean up his face, even when Volt weakly protested. Once Leon pulled away Volt was able to see where they were, which just so happened to be the changing room with a large TV playing the match in the stadium. 

\--------------

"And Raijain decides to Dynamax his Magnezone!" The announcer cried as the giant electric steel pokémon let out a battle cry. 

Raijin had his arms crossed and a frown was on his face, blue eyes sparking and dangerous.

"I'm going to take you down a notch Nicholas," he scowled at the dragon trainer, who returned his shiny Hydreigon.

"That's Duke Nicholas to you," the man retaliated, throwing the giant pokéball into the sky, the giant dark type pokémon bellowing out a cry as it appeared. "Hydreigon, max flare," the dragon trainer called. 

Hydreigon roared and all three of its heads let out a blast of fire at the Magnezone. 

"Max steelspike," Raijin called out quickly. Magnezone wasn't fast enough to start the move as waves of fire slammed into it, and made it fly back slightly.

"Finish it, max wyrmwind," Nicholas commanded with a snap of his fingers. With no hesitation Hydreigon fired off the powerful dragon type move, causing Magnezone to explode and revert back to its normal form.

"And the devastating drake secures another victory!"

\----------------

Volt was shaking as he watched the match, of course he won. Volt remembered Hydreigon, it always scared him, its aura dark and violent. It used to bite his ankles and thighs to make him bleed for fun. He didn't want to face his uncle, now or later.

"Volt," Raihan gently persuaded, "you need to tell me what's wrong." Volt looked at the people in front of him. Raihan, Leon, Sonia, Kalo, and Piers. Did he dare trust them? Could he risk their lives for his sake? 

"He's... my uncle," Volt admitted softly, almost inaudible to their ears. Raihan frowned, there was more, and he knew it.

"What did he do?" The dragon boy asked gently, his eyes narrowed. Volt couldn't speak, so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the hem of his shirt up and showed them the dragon shaped brand on his stomach.

He heard Sonia gasp and cover her face, Leon made a strangled noise, and Raihan growled. Kalo looked at Piers and they nodded at each other briefly. Volt couldn't keep his short up long, before he broke down and fell forward into Raihan. Raihan himself was shaking and his eyes were glowing, his fangs aching. 

"You'll be ok Volt, I promise," Raihan whispered. "Leon, Sonia take him to my room in the inn," he told them as he stood up, gently depositing the crying boy to Leon. Leon went to say something, but by the look on Raihan's face it might be better to obey. He nodded and he and Sonia took Volt away.

Raihan growled and slammed his fist against the lockers. Kalo and Piers were both frowning. "What's the plan mate?" Piers asked suddenly. Raihan sighed and turned to look at the duo.

"I don't know," the tall boy growled, frustration clear. Kalo shifted and put his hand to his chin.

"The Duke has many followers and support, we won't be able to do a lot against him," he mused. Piers scoffed.

"So, you're a quitter and a coward," he snapped. Kalo looked at him with narrowed blue eyes, his lips thin.

"Don't pretend to know me you-"

"Enough!" Raihan roared, the room shaking at the force behind his yell. Both boys flinched and became silent. "We need to focus on protecting Volt, and keeping Nicholas away from him," he told them.

"And how are we supposed to do that your majesty?" Piers asked with a roll of his eyes.

Raihan sighed and hung his head, he felt powerless in this situation. "We're just going to have to stay close to Volt," he said softly. Kalo frowned and looked at Piers.

"I can keep tabs of the Duke," he told them with a blank face. Piers and Raihan looked at him with confusion, and Kalo sighed. He pulled out a duskball and held it tight, his hand shaking slightly 

"That's-" Piers started, eyes wide.

"Sneazel, obey," he called as he opened the ball. In a flash the small dark type appeared, it opened yellow and red eyes and bowed to its master, the diamond encrusted necklace shining in the light. "I want you to follow the Duke Nicholas and keep tabs on him," he commanded the pokémon. It nodded and was gone in a blur of speed.

"You must really care about him if you're willing to dig up Sneazel, Prodigy," Piers said with narrowed eyes. Kalo glared at him and sighed.

"Look, I regret my past, but he's my friend," Kalo shot back. Piers looked smug and nodded. Raihan just sighed and made to leave the room, flowing after the trio that had left.

—————

Volt knew he was being dragged, but it was hard to focus, when he knew his uncle was in the building. He wanted to disappear and never come back but he trapped himself in the gym challenge and couldn't run.

"Ah Leon," a voice called out, a commanding presence filling the air. Leon froze and winced.

"Chairmen Rose," the purple haired boy greeted as the man walked over to them, the green eyes sparkling with interest. 

"I hope you enjoyed the exhibition match," the man said with a wide smile, his eyes turning to Volt. The man’s eyes went up and down his body, sizing him up before he grinned, "and who is this?" The man’s gaze was intense and focused on his eye

Leon rubbed his neck and stammered out his name, "V-Volt." Rose smiled.

"Lovely to meet you Volt," the man said, the name rolling of his tongue and Volt shivered under the man’s gaze. 

"Likewise," Volt said politely. The Chairmen grinned broadly and chuckled, putting his hands behind his back.

"I expect great things from you Mr. Saturus," Rose said with a closed eyed smile. Volt paled as the man walked away, he hadn't used that name since he left Hammerlocke. 

Leon pulled on him gently and they were once again on the way to the Bedew Inn. Sonia was grumbling the whole way, but Leon was set on his destination, which is why Sonia was grumbling, correcting the boy on his navigation skills.

"Honestly you're the worst person to ask to go somewhere," Sonia snapped as she corrected their direction again. Volt couldn't help but laugh at that, Leon was pants with directions. 

They finally reached the Inn and Leon was easily able to get them access to Raihan's room, how Volt wasn't sure, but they got there. Leon counted the rooms under his breath before he put a card key against one of the doors, smiling when the red light flashed green.

Leon pushed him in and Volt followed obediently, staying quiet. "Sonia, can you go get us food?" Leon asked softly. Sonia went to argue, but the look in the golden eyes swayed her and she quietly left the room with a small smile to Volt.

The golden eyed boy turned to look at the squirming boy on one of the beds with intense eyes. He walked over and sat down beside him, noticing how Volt scooted away from him. He frowned at that, many people thought he was stupid, but he was able to spot the smallest of details about almost anything.

"Volt, your uncle..." he paused when the boy flinched, "you know you're free right?" The question made Volt snap his neck to look over at Leon.

"What-" he started 

"Listen," Leon said gently, "you were on the Isle for a reason, and you took the gym challenge to get stronger yeah?"

"Yeah," Volt whispered. Leon took his hand.

"Then mate, you won, you're making your own life, you're free," Leon said confidently. Silence followed.

"It's a nice thought," Volt admitted, "but it won't ever be true."

"Volt-"

"He controls me Leon," Volt hissed, "every step, every choice is because of him." Leon frowned and gripped his hands tighter.

"Don't give him the satisfaction love, you need to fight his hold," Leon urged.

Volt let out a choked sob, "I don't know how." Leon pulled him close 

"That's why you have friends, to help guide you on the path," Leon said gently. Volt looked up at him, his eyes clouded with salty droplets of his heart’s sadness. 

"Really?" He asked quietly. Leon nodded and just held the boy close. It took a few moments, but Volt finally calmed down enough to sit up and wipe his face.

Before more words could be spoken Raihan walked into the room, his eyes immediately finding them, and a soft fanged smile spreading on his face.

"Sorry for the delay mates," the dragon trainer with a rub to the back of his head. 

Leon waved him off and Volt just smiled. The trio sat down in comfortable silence, Raihan turning on the telly to an interview with Raijin. The man was claiming that his gym challenge would be held in the dusty bowl of the wild area, and that challengers would have to find him.

While they watched the screen, Sonia came back into the room with a tray of food she had gotten from room service, which Leon immediately drove head first into stuffing his cheeks like a hungry Skwovet. Volt just watched as his friends bantered and laughed together, pride filling him as he watched them. They were all he needed to stay strong, if he could do it for them, then he would do it all gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, I know it's short, but this chapter didn't have a lot planned. Next chapter will be the trip to Turffield, and the first gym challenge, and battle.


	6. Sky Treat and Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volt gets to meet Galar's resident golden boy, go through emotional changes at the snap of his fingers, and fighting the first gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, needed a bit of time to get myself motivated, but I hope you enjoy

Volt had been the first out of the group of six to wake up and he was the first dressed and raring to go. He may have gotten up a little to early though for the rest of them, considering the sun hadn't even started to rise in the sky. He carefully left the room he shared with Raihan, closing the door as softly as he could. He walked through the dim lit hallway of the inn and over to the elevator. He yawned and covered his mouth while he waited for the door to open. 

When it finally did open he stepped in and let out a small sigh. Once he was in the secure box of metal he leaned against the wall and his eyes fell to the floor. His thoughts flashed back to last night, how Kalo and Piers got into a friendly argument as they all watched the telly. Or how Sonia started lecturing them on pokémon types and abilities, and Leon falling asleep have way through. A small smile slipped onto his lips and he could help the giggle that escaped him. 

It didn't take long for the elevator to reach the bottom floor and open, he stepped out and immediately noticed some of the league members talking to one of the gym leaders. Skylar if he was right.

The man, more like teen, looked to be fifteen at most. He wore the flying type uniform, a long white scarf, and blue goggles sat atop alabaster hair. Predatory magenta eyes sparkled with intensity, yet still held a gentleness Volt wasn't used to. The teens voice carried over to him and the smooth sound was melodic in quality.

"I look forward to this years challenge, I sense a lot of budding flowers this year," Skylar told the league officials and reporters Volt hadn't noticed at first.

"And what about your own acting and songwriting carrier, Master Skylar?" A reporter asked after writing something down. Skylar pouted and put his hands on his hips.

"Currently delayed until I get a break from the challenge," Skylar told them. Magenta eyes suddenly shot over and met Volts own golden orbs, and intrigue appeared in the flying experts eyes. "If you'd please excuse me," Skylar said politely and walked over to Volt.

"And what of your supposed scandal with the King?" The reporter asked desperately, following slightly, only to freeze when Skylar turned to glare at her.

"No comment," he said sharply and continued to walk over to Volt. "Heir Saturus," Skylar said with a polite bow of his head. Volt blushed.

"Does everyone know who I was?" He asked more to himself than to Skylar. 

Skylar just chuckled and fiddled with his goggles, "nah, I just know things." That slightly made the boy feel better. "Would you like to get coffee with me?" Skylar asked, gesturing outside. Volt thought about it and after a few moments nodded.

The duo made their way to the battle café and were quickly seated due to the early morning silence. "So what can I get you?" The owner asked, his Milcery spinning in excitment. 

"Can I get a strawberry sweet coffee?" Skylar asked with a stunning smirk. The man chuckled and nodded, and looked over at Volt.

"Can I get clover sweet coffee with whipped dream?" He asked with a slight blush, not enjoying being put on the spot.

The café master merely nodded and left, Milcery following soon after. Skylar chuckled at the boys shyness. "Ya'know if we battle him we could get it free," Skylar said with a mischievous grin. Volt sent him a look and turned his gaze down to avoid the mans magenta gaze. 

Volt fiddled with his fingers and thought about what he knew of Skylar. Honestly not much. He knew he was an actor, that he was a pop idol, and that he was the flying type gym leader in Galar. That was stuff everyone knew.

Skylar seemed to sense his train of thought and tapped his foot against the other boys, "you know you're allowed to ask questions." Volt nodded and thought for a moment.

"Where are you from?" He asked after a moment. Skylar hummed.

"I moved here when I was eleven after I competed in the Kalos gym challenge," he told him.

"You're from Kalos?" Volt asked in surprise. Skylar nodded and winked.

"My beauty not give it away?" He teased. Volt rolled his eyes at that. The café master returned and gave then their drinks, a smile on his face. Skylar grinned at the man, "how about a battle for the drinks?" The man rolled his eyes and nodded, his Milcery crying out for battle.

Skylar blew Volt a kiss and got up to walk over to the stage where the battle would take place. One of the employees stepped up and got in the center of the two trainers. 

"The double battle between master Mike and gym leader Skylar will now begin!" The man called out with a flourish of his hands.

"Milcery, Swirlix let's go!" Mike called out as he threw a pokéball to call on Swirlix. The two fairies called out in excitment and looked at Skylar expectantly. The boy smirked and pulled two loveballs from his belt and tossed them in the air.

"Corviknight, Talonflame spotlight," he said with a grin. In flashes of light two proud looking bird pokémon appeared. One was red with a grey underside and black tipped wings and tail. The other was a light grey with black fur around its neck and shimmered with stars. "I'll let you have the first move," Skylar said with a tilt of his head and a smirk.

"Milcery helping hand, Swirlix dazzling gleam," Mike called out. Which was a very smart move, boosting Swirlix power. The small pokémon let out a cry and a blast of light flew toward the two birds.

"Corviknight tank in," Skylar called quickly. The silver bird appeared in front of Talonflame and a green force field blocked the move, "Talonflame, flame charge!" The other bird soared into the air and caught on fir, dive bombing Swirlix. 

"Dodge it both of you," the café master called, both pokémon jumping into the air to avoid the low sweep. Skylar smirked and put a hand to his chest and bowed.

"Corviknight, steel wing," the taxi pokémon was a blur as it flew forward and slammed both its wings into the fairy types, the super effective move sending them to the ground. "Talonflame, fire blast," Skylar called with a flourish. The fire bird puffed up and let out a blast of fire that caused parts of the arena to explode. 

Skylar grinned and put a hand on his hip as the smoke cleared and revealed the two fairy type pokémon had fainted. Mike sighed, having expected this outcome, and Skylar returned his pokémon and walked back over, a grin on his face.

"And just like that, drinks on him," the gym leader said cheekily. Volt smiled and laughed at the leaders antics, endeared by his dazzling grin and eyes. Skylar hummed and took a sip of his drink, "so when are you going to Turfield?" 

Volt paused and looked out the window at the sun. "Probably soon, the others have probably woken up," Volt said as he determined the time. Skylar nodded and looked down at his Dynamax band in thought. 

"Well how about I get the Corviknight taxis to take you guys there?" Skylar asked with a grin. 

Volt's eyes widened and he smiled, "Really?" Skylar's grin grew wider and he nodded. "Well then let's go get them!" Volt exclaimed, standing up quickly and moving for the door. Skylar chuckled and followed quickly after, not wanting to get left behind.

As Volt ran the wind made him feel alive, much better than yesterday. He reached the Bedew Inn, and Volt saw his friends waiting for him. Skylar jumped over him and landed in front of him, a victorious grin on his face. Volt wasn't able to stop and ran into the gym leader, but the older boy was able to hold his ground, only back pedaling a little bit. 

"Volt?" Leon asked hesitantly, not wanting to break up the boys chime like laughter. The blonde looked over at his friends and smiled.

"Goodmorning slowpokes," he teased, "I got us a ride to Turfield." Skylar bowed slightly and smiled.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, I already informed the Corviknight taxis and they should be here soon," the gym leader said with a blinding grin. Raihan and Leon narrowed their eyes at the older boy, and Piers rolled his eyes. Kalo looked at Volt and frowned slightly and sighed.

"You guys have fun, but I have an errand to run in the city before i can go to Turfield," Kalo said with a shrug. 

Piers nodded and stepped up beside him, "same." Volt frowned and looked at his feet as they walked away, quick goodbyes on their lips.

Skylar glanced up and grinned, "right on time." With his words they all looked up to see two Corviknight taxis descending down to them and landing beside Skyalr. The man on the Corviknight nodded at Skylar and smiled at the kids.

"Next stop, Turfield," the man said with a thumbs up. Sonia and Leon jumped into one of the taxis and Raihan got in the other. Volt smiled at Skylar.

"Thank you, and see you soon?" He asked. Skylar nodded and helped Volt into the taxi. Skylar let loose a high pitch whistle and the two metal birds took off into the sky. 

"Volt, next time please take one of us with you," Raihan begged with puppy Yamper eyes. Volt frowned but understood the boys concern.

"I don't think Skylar was going to hurt me," Volt said softly, trying to comfort the other boy. 

Raihan frowned and looked at his lap, "maybe, but your uncle was still in town." Those words made Volt freeze and his eyes dart around. He hadn't thought of that, why hadn't he thought of that?

"I... didn't even remember he was here," Volt softly, his eyes downcast. Raihan gently took the boys hand.

"You're stressed, excited, afraid," Raihan started gently, "of course you might loose yourself, pushing aside your problems." The words were true, Volt had let himself get carried away, and he could have paid the price. "Rest until we get to Turfield," Raihan urged gently.

Volt nodded and leaned against the boiler that was Raihan, feeling scolded and cared for all at the same time. Raihan always knew what to say to him, be it good or bad, and he couldn't be more thankful for such a friend. It didn't take long for him to drift off into the land of dreams, Raihan's warmth and arms lulling him down. 

Volt jerked awake when the Taxi slowly came to a stop in Turfield, and he looked around with a dazed look on his face and drool on his chin. "We here already?" He yawned out.

Raihan chuckled and patted the boys head, "yup." With that the dragon enthusiast jumped out of the car and helped Volt out too. Leon was suddenly at their side and was pulling Volt along.

The amber eyed boy grumbled at being pulled along, but didn't bother fighting. When Leon set his mind to something, he didn't rest until he got his way. At least Sonia was leading then, Leon was pants with directions. That's when they for the first view of Turfield stadium and the rolling fields around it.

Volt's eyes widened as he took in the giant structure. The green accents glowed like the grass around it, the majestic air was like a calming balm that lef the rown feeling sleepy and warm. The heards of Wooloo bahed softly and rolled around, giving the atmosphere a sense of carefree freedom. Volt felt his shoulders loosen and a smile pull at his cheeks.

"It's beautiful," he whispered as they walked. Leon and Sonia merely shrugged, both of them used to the sights of Turfield. Raihan nodded along with Volt and took in the scenes. It was a beautiful town. 

"I want to get the gym done," Leon cried, speeding up toward the gym, pulling Volt with him. The electric trainer let out a breath as he once again was pulled after his friend. Of course Lson's energy was contagious and Volt was bouncing after him. 

Entering the gym was a new feeling, the smell of crisp mint and grass soothing his palate. He felt at ease in the giant foyer. The group made their way up to the desk and signed in, getting instructions on where to go. Volt entered the locker rooms and his eyebrows lifted slightly. The gym had a cubical system with their respective numbers on it for changing. That was new, and quick work on the Gym Leauge. 

Volt stepped into his little cubbyhole and closed the curtain. He let out a sigh and looked at himself in the mirror. Amber eyes stared back, the bags underneath lighter than they used to be. His lightning shaped scar over his eye was still a mean pink colour, and his blonde hair was a mess. He took a breath and reached for the hem of his shirt, knowing each and every scar that marred his body.

It all told a tale, the tale of his life and what it was supposed to be. Each cut, each whip, each bite mark, was a page in the life he led at Hammerlocke. The son of a Duchess and a Knight, fair in skin, and a beauty one so young shouldn't have. He clenched his fists, eyes turning a dark swirl of gold. The court had paraded him around like an expensive toy, given off to the highest bidder. The clothing had been silk on his skin, the jewels like anchors, and when it was disrobed off him in the night the scalding brand of hands left their mark.

He finished putting on the contestants uniform and looked at the mirror again. If they didn't already know he had taken the gym challenge they would after today, and he bet they would stop at nothing to get him back under control. He grinded his fangs and sparks flew off his clenched fists. He wasn't their doll, not anymore.

Or was he.

All energy sapped out of Volt and he crumbled to the floor. Each mark was proof of where he belonged, who owned him. He was owned by the King of Galar, and the court were his overseers. No matter how bitter he was, no matter how much he longed to escape, he would never be out of their reach, would he? 

"Contestant Volt, please make your way to the lobby," an overhead announcement called out from above him. Volt closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Rotom flew out of his pocket and buzzed in concern. He looked up at the pink pokémon and smiled, taking it in hand gently and leaving the cubicle, a brave face set on.

When he stepped into the Lobby he saw a League worker waiting for him. The woman smiled and beckoned him over, and Volt quickly followed the direction. 

"Ok, so in order to battle Herde you need to get through the gym test, which is hearding Wooloo to the end of the field," she told him with a grin, "you're allowed to use any means you dream necessary, as long as the Wooloo are safely brought to the end."

Volt nodded and stepped up to the door, he knew once he got through he would have to battle the grass gym leader. He was ready... he hoped. The door opened and he stepped out onto a long stretch of field with a heard of Wooloo in the center. When the ten second count down started Volt took a breath and grabbed a pokéball.

3

2

1

Go!

"Yamper, you're up," Volt called, throwing the pokéball and summoning the small electric corgi. The dog barked and sparked when it saw the Wooloo. "Ok buddy, let's get the to the end," he said. The pokémon yipped in agreement and took off barking at the sheep pokémon. 

The sheep looked up, startled, and immediately started to roll away from Yamper and Volt. Volt ran after his pokémon, his eyes narrowed, it couldn't be this simple. 

"Gossifleur, leafage," a voice called out from above. Volt's eyes widened and his eyes caught the attack heading for Yamper.

Volt acted quickly and called out, "Yamper, dodge it." The electric dog was just as speedy, jumping to the side to avoid the hit. "Fire fang," Volt called with a snap of his fingers. Yamper jumped into the air and flames sprouted from its maw, and he bit the grass type for super effective damage. 

The trainer gasped as Gossifleur went down with the attack. Volt smirked and urged the dog to keep leading the sheep to the end, which didn't take long with no more interruptions. Volt let out a deep sigh when little jingle went off and he was able to go up the stairs, returning Yamper as he went. 

He entered the door to the pitch and took a shaky breath when he saw the blinding lights just beyond the wall. When he was ready he stepped out onto the pitch toward the center, Herde walking in the opposite side. She had replaced her dress with the grass type uniform with her shawl wrapped around her shoulders. The two stopped at the center of the arena and stared at each other.

"I'm glad you had the nerve to come to my gym, many see this gym as an easy step in their journey, but I won't make it easy for you," she said. The way she spoke made him frown. Her eyes told him she knew who he used to be, and that she wouldn't give him special treatment. Good. He was more than a name.

"The gym battle between challenger Volt and Gym Leader Herde will now begin!"

"Skiploom, time to shine,"

"Kubfu, you're on," 

In blasts of white light the two pokémon appeared on the field and the music started to pulse through the stadium in time with their hearts. Volt wasn't going to miss a beat, and he wouldn't loose.

"Kubfu, vaccum wave," he called out. The fighting type was quick to respond, arms glowing white as it shot blades of energy at Skiploom. 

Skiploom was hit with the attack and was forced into the ground, but was back up quickly. "Skiploom, magical leaf," Herde called out. 

Volt was quick to act, "counter with comet punch." Kubfu masterfully hit each leaf with its fists and subtly made it's way towards Skiploom. "Spin into thunder punch," Volt called.

Kubfu spun around the remaining leaves and uppercut Skiploom with a fist full of electricity. Herde looked impressed and smirked, "use vine whip." Skiploom recovered and floated in the air, two vines shooting down at Kubfu.

"Vaccum wave into power up punch," Volt commanded, a glint of fire in his eye. Kubfu waved its arms and blasted the vines away, at the same time jumping high into the air, fist alight with orange energy. With one well placed hit Skiploom fell to the ground, unable to battle.

Kubfu landed beside its trainer with a proud grin on its face. Volt smiled at the small fighting type, but didn't let down his guard. Herde returned her pokémon and pulled out her second pokéball. 

"I'm impressed, time to show you the full power of grass types," she told him, the crowd cheering with her words. Volt looked at Kubfu and nodded. He returned the pokémon and they both activated their Dynamax band, and they let out the full power of their pokémon.

Volt could feel the power of Kubfu running through him, a dark river pouring through his veins. He grinned and looked at Herde, sparks leaving his skin, his fangs glistening.

"Max knuckle," Volt called out to Kubfu. The pokémon's fist glowed and it punched the air, a golden fist firing off and hitting the Eldegoss. This boosted Kubfu's attack once again. 

"Max overgrowth," Herde called out once Eldegoss recovered. The pokémon started to charge and Volt didn't want to wait.

"Max lightning," Volt commanded, his eyes flashing and snapped his fingers. Both attacks fired and hit their targets, throwing dust and rubble into the air. A pained cry filled the air and Eldegoss Dynamax for exploded. Volt let out a shocked breath ad Kubfu returned to it's normal size, its giddy energy contagious. Volt laughed and hugged his pokémon tight 

"And with that the victor is challenger, Volt!" The announcer called out.

Herde smiled and returned her pokémon, walking over to Volt. "I have no doubt you will be an amazing trainer, and I hope to see you go far," she said, offering her hand. Volt took it and shook it. When she let go she gave him the grass badge and Volt took it with a small smile. He clipped it to the ring and shyly made his way off the pitch while waving, Kubfu hopping along beside him.

Once he was off the field he let out a shaky breath and leaned against the wall. That was nerve wracking, yet... his blood sang with the feeling he had felt. The overwhelming power of battle and being two steps ahead, his drive to end the battle in the least amount of turns. His father had been the same as a knight. Seems he picked up that from him.

He looked down at the ring with the badge and grinned. This was proof that he had the power to change his fate. The red strings may still be tightly wound around his soul and limbs, but he could force them to unravel. He put a clawed hand against the wall and sparks left his body, his eyes glowing a vibrant amber and a sharp fanged grin spread on his face. He would show the world he wasn't their toy. Not anymore, he would take down any who tried to make him go back. 

Kubfu looked at its master with a small frown. Through their bond it could feel the drive, the pain, the indignation, and it knew its master needed help. The adrenaline high would wear off and this confidence would vanish, and it would be there for when that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! I know Volt seems to be all over the place, this is due to his trauma and what he was forced to go through. As someone who can change moods just as quickly it's hard to explain, but I hope it makes sense. 
> 
> Next chapter is a making a new friend and exploring Volts mysticism and the Water Gym. Look forward to it!


	7. Healing Sparks and Raging Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volt goes threw Galar Mine no.2 and meets a new partner pokémon, but while there they are attacked by an unknown assailant. Volt is able to escape with some help and gets to Hulbury where he makes quick work of the water gym trial and battles Gym Leader, Serena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had a long moment of not wanting to write, but hopefully I will fix. Please enjoy!

Volt yawned as he leaned agsisnt a berry tree east of Motostoke, his eyes blurry from sleep. After defeating Herde the group had split up, each wanting to do their own thing for going to Hulbury. Volt chose to head to Galar mine no.2, he wanted to get some pictures of the mine and see if he could find new pokémon. The walk from Turfield to the mine had been tiring so he had taken a nap outside the entrance, but now that he was up, he was ready to go.

He called out Flaaffy to light the way, his eyes not yet adjusted to the dark. Rotom buzzed at his side, zipping and zooming around the cave, snapping pictures in haste. Volt laughed at the small pokemon's enthusiasm and kept pace. He placed a hand agaisnt one of the glowing crystals and closed his eyes, feeling the surge of power that flowed through the lands, and the heart of the cave. 

He smiled in awe and stepped back, seeing the life in the cave glow before his eyes. He looked down to see a glowing blue image of Flaaffy and the distant pokémon in the cave, and of course Rotom fluttering around. He opened his eyes and grinned. He had learned a lot about aura when he was a kid, Galar and Rota had been the most well versed in aura throughout the ages and him being able to see it was a blessing.

He continued walking and got lost in thought, curious on why his aura was spiking now. Well if he was being honestly it sparked to life the day he met Zapdos, he felt so much more in tune with the world and pokémon since. He touched the mark the legendary bird had left on his skin, and a tingle ran down his spine, and he could feel his energy flare. Did Zapdos give him the gift of aura? What could that mean for him overall?

He stopped when Flaaffy grabbed his pant leg and looked up at him with narrowed eyes. He smiled down at the pokémon and patted the fluffy head gently. Rottom buzzed up ahead, and Volt looked up and gasped at the sight. Giant pink and blue crystals emerged from the pools of water, refracted light filling the hall and small dips of earth.

The place felt so full of energy, that it made him want to giggle, and he did for a bit. A sound reached his ears, and he glanced up to see a Noibat looking down at him. He grinned and waved at the small pokémon, its yellow eyes shy, and purple wings wrapped securely around its body.

"Bzzt that's a Noibat," Rotom stage whispered to him, and Volt nodded at the excited pokémon. The Noibat drew back a little and whined, and Volt shushed up at it. He closed his eyes and aura flashed behind his eyelids. He took a steadying breath and took in the Noibat's aura, a brilliant yellow shimmer coming from its soul.

"It's beautiful," Volt whispered. He opened his eyes and looked up at the pokémon, "you're beautiful." 

The Noibat chirped and slowly came out behind its hidding place, a happy smile on its face. Volt reached into his bag and pulled out a custap berry and offered it up. The tiny pokemon slowly spread its wings and fluttered down to snatch the berry and then return to its perch. Volt watched as the pokémon ate the fruit with a small smile, happy to see it happy.

A shiver ran up Volt's spine and his eyes widened. He turned just in time to see a hyper beam flying straight for the Noibat. With a yell he jumped off the ground and grabbed the pokémon, the beam of energy hitting where it once sat and exploding. Volt yelled as he was sent through the air and to the ground, the roof collapsing around him. 

Volt groaned and tightened his grip on the shivering dragon pokémon, trying to see through the dust and smoke. He winced when he felt his ankle twinge and knew it was at least bruised, as was a lot of his body. He could hear Flaaffy and Rotom on the other side of the collapse calling out for him and he sighed with relief.

"I'm ok, I'll try and get back to you," he called out to them. He heard their relief and smiled. "Rotom, call Leon, he's the closest to us," he called, and the phone beeped in acknowledgement. Hopefully Leon wouldn't get lost and get to them on time.

He looked down at the Noibat in his arms and frowned at the damage on the little guy. He placed a hand on the burnt wing and the pokémon cried in pain. Volt cooed gently and held the pokémon close, fire burning in his veins. That hyper beam had come from no where, and he had no idea why they were attacked, but he was not impressed. 

He gently stroked the Noibat and could feel its aura latching onto his own. Volt's vision turned greyscale and all he could see was the yellow aura coming from Noibat, and his own blazing blue aura. He watched transfixed as blue sparks left his aura and entered Noibat's. The injuries glowed softly with electricity and started to shrink and sooth the pokémon. Once it was done Volt let out a soft gasp and fell forward, the Noubat huddled to his chest.

He could feel a bond forming between them, emotions strong and pulsing like a drum. The sound wave pokémon chirped and nuzzled agssint him, and looked at him expectantly. Volt thought for a moment before he smiled.

"You want to come with me huh?" He asked. The pokémon nodded excitedly, but Volt hestitated "are you sure?" Noibat searched his face for a moment before nodding.

Volt nodded and pulled out a pokéball, offering it up. With a boop of its nose the dragon type was absorbed into the red and white orb and caught. Volt smiled softly and attached the ball to his belt, that was his fifth caught pokémon. His team was now Flaaffy, Dreepy, Kubfu, Yamper and Noibat. Not a lot of diversity if he was honest, but he could fix that in the future.

"Volt!" Leon cried from the other side of the rock wall, Volt sagged int relief.

"Leon, I'm stuck behind this wall!" He yelled, hearing the other quickly start pulling at the rocks, Charmander and Flaaffy helping. Volt also started to dig at the rocks, and it didn't take long for the wall to crumble and Leon's concerned face to come into view.

"Thank Arceus you're ok," Leon said quickly, grabbing Volt and tugging him into a hug. Volt smiled and hugged the boy back, happy to be free.

Leon quickly got to work maneuvering them out of the cave and toward Hulbury, following Rotom's directions. Volt stayed primarily silent as they walked, wincing as he stepped on his left ankle. Leon kept sending him looks, and Volt tried his best to smile, but knew the charade wasn't fooling Leon.

The duo reached Hulbury and Leon quickly dragged Volt to the pokémon center, quickly rattling off what happened to Nurse Joy, who gently took Volt back to a bed to rest. Volt watched the pink haired woman work, checking to see what kind of damage she was working with.

"We'll you're lucky, you're mostly bruised and scratched, even your ankle is relatively unharmed," she said as she read over his vitals, "you'll just have to be gentle to not twist it." 

Volt nodded and smiled at the woman, thanking her for her work. Leon came into the room with a pout, but helped get the blonde up and moving. Volt smiled and closed his eyes, taking in Leon's fiery aura, the heat making his core warm. 

"You could have gotten really hurt," Leon whispered as they walked toward the gym. Volt looked over at the boy, and frowned. Leon's face was pinched, his eyes downcast, and lips raw from being bitten. Volt softened and placed a hand on the other boys elbow.

"But I had you to save me yeah?" He asked with a grin. Leon looked up at him with wide eyes before be excitedly nodded his head. Volt laughed and linked their arms as they walked up the steps to the water gym stadium. "No small injury is going to stop me," he said with a thumbs up. Leon nodded and they entered the gym. Together. 

This gym wasn't much different than the gym in Turfield, and Volt was excited to get started, already thinking of his team for the battle. Volt let Leon talk to the man at the main desk as he thought on strategy and the task they would have to do. 

Volt jumped when Leon took his hand and dragged him toward the change room, catching himself and falling into step. Volt entered the locker room and shivered with a grimace. He quickly ducked behind a curtain and pulled his gym challenge outfit out, putting it on in record speed. Once he was shre everythin was covered to his liking he moved out of the change room and back to the waiting area.

Leon was bouncing about as they waited, and of course the energetic boy got to go through first. Volt wasn't able to watch the challenge they put the boy through, but when Leon got to the pitch and got to battle Serena. He was a tad worried, considering he didn't know what pokémon Leon had. He was pleasantly surprised when Leon sent out a Thwackey to start, and quickly started his assault on the water pokémon Serena sent out.

The battle was fast and full of heart pounding moments. Leon coming up with strategies on the fly and using his unique perspective to put Selena in a corner. Volt watched with awe as Leon Dynamaxed his Charmeleon and used Max Lightning to end the battle. He laughed and put a hand over his beating heart.

"Challenger Volt it is your turn," the league worker at the desk called out to him. Volt gulped but quickly walked to the doors and entered the gym proper. 

The room was a large pool with multiple coloured platforms floating in the water. He looked around and frowned in confusion. He could see the door at the other end of the room, but wasn't sure what the puzzle was.

"For this challenge you need to cross the water while avoiding the water pokémon in the pool, if you fall in you start over," the judge of the area said, red eyes bright. 

Volt winced and his ankle pulsed. Well that was an unfortunate coincidence. Now that he was looking he could see the water pokémon waiting for him, and he knew he would have to be quick. He braced himself and took a calming breath.

He bolted after a moment, jumping into the air and landing on one of the boards. He wobbled and fell to his knees to stay above water. He saw a Staryu jump out of the water and fire a bubblebeam from the corner of his eye. He quickly rolled forward and spring boarded himself into the air. His eyes sparked and and he landed on another platform, a shock going through his body and making the water rise slightly. 

Volt jumped again as a Goldeen jumped at him, using it to push himself farther across the room. He panicked when he realised he was going right for the water. His lightning mark flared and he winced, vision turning greyscale. He flipped and when his hands touched the water they exploded, sending him the rest of the way across the pool and onto dry land.

His vision returned to normal and he panted softly, looking at the choppy water. The league worker was gaping at him, and Volt shared the sentiment. What just happened? He put a hand to the mark Zapdos left and it felt warm. He tilted to his side and realised his ankle didn't hurt either. He shook his head and decided he didn't want to think about it any longer. 

With a nod from the league worker he made his way up to the pitch, heart thumping as he walked onto the green fields. Serena waited for him in the center and she grinned when she saw him.

"Ah just who I wanted to see," she said loudly, a smirk on her face, "let's see if you're a worthy challenger."

Volt narrowed his eyes and nodded. He grabbed a pokéball and tossed it into the air the same time she did. Yamper burst out in a flash of white and barked excitedly. He smiled at the pokémon and locked eyes with Serena, the music starting up and syncing with his heart. Yamper growled and sparked, charging with Volt's commands.

Serena's Goldeen dodged the little dog and fired jets of water, but Yamper was quick, and was able to use nuzzle and the paralysis. Volt smirked as he finished the Goldeen with flame charge, boosting his little puppies speed. 

Next came out Staryu, and it kept its distance, firing water guns and using psychic to keep Yamper at a distance. He wad able to get a good hit in, but Yamper fainted after a quick rapid spin. Volt thumbed the pokéball for Flaaffy and grinned, sending out the pink sheep. With a few well placed electro balls the Staryu went down too.

Serena grinned at him and spread out her arms, "time for the grand finale, get ready!" With that her Dynamax band glowed and the pokéball in her hand grew in size. She threw the ball and a Dynamax Drednaw came out, roaring to the sky. Volt quickly returned Flaaffy and activated his Dynamax band, feeling the aura of Flaaffy mix with his own and his eyes flashed pink as he threw the ball into the sky.

The two giant pokémon stared at each other, just like their trainers, waiting. "Max lightning," Volt called first. Flaaffy quickly responded calling upon dark clouds and sending down a blast of lightning. The Drednaw cried in pain as lightning flashed across the battlefield.

"Max rockfall," Serena called out. Volt tisked and thought quickly.

"Flaaffy, Max guard, into Max Lightning," he commanded his pokémon. The sheep threw up the blue barrier and blocked the giant slab, and its wool flashed with electricity and it summoned one more lightning strike, causing an explosion.

Volt let out a chocked out breath as Drednaw fell in size and was declared fainted. He grinned as Flaaffy shrunk down, and ran into his waiting arms. He hugged the sheep close and laughed brightly. Serena sighed and walked toward him, smile on her face.

"Well you got me there, you have a quick and precise style, I like it," she said as she handed him the water badge.

"Thank you so much," he said to her brightly and ran out of the stadium, getting intercepted by Leon, who wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

Volt laughed as the boy babbled and congratulated him, the blonde powerless to stop the enthusiastic boy. The two got changed, and decided to go get seafood since they were in Hulbury. Volt rubbed his Zapdos mark as they walked, his mind wandering. What was happening to him? Why did he feel so different, so out of control? The answers seemed so far off, and Volt didn't know if he wanted them. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Leon wrapping an arm around his neck and talking into his ear about sushi. He smiled at the boy and dropped his concerns, happy to just spend time with Leon. He had a long way to go in his journey after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is not as dialogue heavy, or battle heavy, but mostly because I felt they weren't the focus. The things I wanted to establish was that someone attacked Volt and his connection to aura and Zapdos. Not the most pretty chapter I'll admit, but I felt I had to post something. So there ya go


	8. Wild Fires, Mending Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volt faces the trial and gym leader of Mottostoke's fire type gym. It is said this gym posses a challenge for the weak willed, and Volt is terrified this will be him. Sill he lose his nerve, or cone out successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I'm trying to find the motivstionvto continue this story, so please be patient!

Volt took a deep breath and adjusted his jersey. He stood inside the starting area of the Motostoke gym, ready to begin his trial. He was the last of his friends to go through the gym, and Volt was a little nervous. He had heard a lot about Kabu when he was at the Isle of Armour. Master Mustard and miss Honey had been quite impressed with the fire type gym leader, and that made Volt wobbly.

He looked over at the league worker who gave him an encouraging smile. His mission was simple, gain five points by catching or beating the pokémon hidden in the fake field. The catch is he had to fight off the gym trainers who would try to stop him. He copied Leon and slapped his cheeks and walked into the field, his keeping close to the ground.

He could feel multiple eyes on him, and used his senses to approach the first pokémon. From the grass a Sizzlipede jumped out with an ember ready to go. Volt quickly ducked and threw out Kubfu's pokéball, command on his lips. A well-placed aerial ace quickly took down the bug type, and gave Volt one point. 

Volt gave the Wushu pokémon a high five and smiled happily. Kubfu chirped and smiled back, and as one they started to move deeper into the grass. So far, they attained one point, and needed four more. He wasn't sure how many pokémon were in the grass, but he was sure they'd make themselves known. The gym trainers hadn't shown up yet either.

A flamethrower rushed past Volt's face, and the boy winced. He had moved just in time to avoid the Vulpix attack, and the Salandit that attacked Kubfu missed too. Volt's eyes darted around, the Vulpix was wild, but the Salandit was owned by one of the gym trainers. Volt frowned and tried to come up with a plan.

"No time to wait kid!" The trainer called out as his Salandit charged Kubfu. Volt frowned at the man, keeping Kubfu on it's toes.

"Well, I need a plan," Volt shot back as Kubfu landed a quick brick break to the lizard pokémon, sending it flying. Volt saw the Vulpix fire another blast of flame and he called out quickly. Kubfu jumped into the air, its leg fur slightly singed. "Kubfu thunder punch the ground!" 

The small bear sent him a confused look, but followed his command. When the electrified paw hit the ground arches of electricity flew from the pokémon and struck the Slandit and Vulpix, making the former faint. Volt grinned and threw one of the premier balls he had been given at the front. The Vulpix wiggles around a bit before the ball fell silent with three stars.

"Well, that was a creative move," the gym trainer said as he called back Salandit, "good job kid." Volt smiled at the man and smiled at Kubfu. The small pokémon jumped into the air and they fist bumped.

They had one more pokémon to catch before they could challenge Kabu. He started walking again, sweat building on his forehead. Volt closed his eyes and his world turned greyscale. He looked around until he found a small blue aura to his right. He opened his eyes and walked toward it, shaking his head and wincing. 

He kneeled and nodded to Kubfu. The pokémon cried out and charged forward with a brick break. The Wushu pokémon cries out in surprise when the attack goes right through the small white body of the Litwick. Volt's gasped as Kubfu was hit with a point-blank fire spin.

Kubfu yowled and jumped back to Volt's side, patting the small fires on its fur. Volt quickly helped his pokémon and looked up at the Litwick, who was watching with lazy eyes, a green light starting to surround it. Volt frowned and quickly looked at Kubfu.

"Aerial ace," he said quickly. His pokémon growled and was off like a rocket. The Litwick cried out and fired the solar beam, and Volt moved and called out to his pokémon. Kubfu just managed to flip over the beam and strike Litwick with the flying attack. Volt quickly threw his premier ball and watched stiffly as the ball shook. After what felt like hours the ball stopped wiggling and Volt let out a tired sigh as a jingle played through the field.

"Challenger Volt has gathered five points and is permitted to pass to the pitch to challenge gym leader Kabu," a voice over the intercom said. Volt smiled and patted Kubfu on the head.

"You did amazing, take a nap for the rest of this ok?" 

Kubfu pouted but let itself be brought back into its pokéball. Volt sighed and walked toward the stairs and the league worker, the premier balls in hand.

"You did great kid," the man praised. Volt smiled and thanked him, offering the pokéballs. "Nah kid, you get to keep those two, treat then well." 

Volt looked at the man in surprise before grinning. He bowed slightly before he took the first step up towards the pitch. He shook his hands and waited for the go ahead, he was sweating and his lip was trembling. This was known to be one of the harder gyms when it came to the journey, proving to be a road block, but he would push to win.

The second he got the signal Volt walked out onto the pitch of Motostoke, the crowd’s cheers deafening, and the approaching form of Kabu making him shiver. When they reached the center the duostared at each other for a long moment.

"I have a lot of expectations for you, young Volt," the man said finally, and Volt flinched slightly. He bit his lip and nodded. Volt followed Kabu's lead and got into his position to battle, the music blaring around them.

Kabu started out with his Ninetails, and Volt sent out his Yamper, arguably the weakest of his pokémon. Volt started the battle with a spark, Yamper running toward the Kanto fox pokémon. The fox vanished using quick attack, going to use fire spin on the small dog. 

"Yamper spin!" Volt called out, the small dog sparked and spun, managing to hit the Ninetails and get a paralysis on it. 

"Impressive, but it won't be enough!" Kabu yelled as his pokémon once again used quick attack. Yamper flew back towards Volt with a whimper. Volt narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth, thinking quickly. 

Yamper stood up and growled at the fox standing tall, small body gaining a bright blue glow. Volt blinked in shock as his pokémon slowly started to change shape. Kabu raised an eyebrow and gained a grin. The light burst and a Boltund stood where Yamper once was. The pokémon let out a loud bark, flames leaving its fur.

Volt smiled in pride and looked at Kabu, "Boltund, flame charge." The dog was coated in flames in charged at the Ninetails. Its increased speed and the flames abilites let it hit the paralyzed target. Now that it was close to the fox it landed a direct spark, causing the pokémon to faint. 

Kabu laughed and returned his Ninetails, "well that was unexpected, but all around a good strategy, or perhaps luck." 

Volt frowned and braced himself for the next pokémon, Boltund growled in challenge. Kabu nodded and sent out Arcanine, which stared down at Boltund with judging eyes. Volt knew that the legendary pokémon's intimidate would lower his owns attack, but with the speed advantage, he hoped he could win.

Of course, Kabu had thought of this and immediately had Arcanine use agility to speed it up. Volt quickly commanded Boltund to stop it using agility, and it became a battle of speed. Unfortunately, Boltund was still weak from when Ninetails hit it, and was quick to go down to Arcanines flame wheel.

Volt let out a breath and returned Boltund, pulling out a new ball. He tossed it into the air, Noibat appearing in the air. The pokémon was quick to flap its wings and lower itself to the ground. Volt called out to the small dragon and an air cutter was flying toward Arcanine, blasting it back.

"So you plan to keep your pokémon at a distance," Kabu observed as Arcanine tried to reach the flying dragon type, which kept blasting air cutters.

"I have to if I want to win," Volt said as Noibat attacked with a well placed supersonic, confusing the dog pokémon. "Finish it with one last air cutter," 

The blades of wind struck the fiery dog and it went down with a pained howl. Volt panted slightly as he watched Kabu return his pokémon. They all knew what was next, the crowds cheers picking up. 

"Now let the raging fires burn bright," Kabu called out, his pokéball glowing pink and growing in size. Volt returned Noibat, using his Dynamax band too.

At the same time they threw the pokéballs forward and their pokémon grew giant. Volt's Noibat was still smaller than Kabu's Centiskorch, but he had faith.

"Noibat, Max air stream!", the dragon opened its mouth and a twister of wind blasted out at the bug fire type. Kabu countered with Max flutterby, both pokémon receiving damage. The super effective attack against the Centiskorch seemed to work well, so Volt commanded another attack

Kabu commanded his pokémon to use Max guard, and followed it up with G-Max centiferno. Volt knew if it hit it would cause his pokémon to faint, so he decided to do a risky move, commanding one more airstream attack. The cyclone of air caught the fire and caused it to fly in different directions. The twister flew through the air slammed into Centiskorch, causing it to explode.

Volt was shaking as he watched the giant bug shrink, his Noibat following soon after. He could almost laugh with the jubilation that flowed through his veins. Kabu smiled at him and clapped.

"Well look at that, you pulled through and got a win," the man said with a grin. Volt smiled shakily and walked up to him, taking his hand in a shake.

"Thank you so much for the battle," Volt told the man. Kabu smiled and handed him a fire badge.

"Mustard was right, you will be interesting to watch," the man said cheekily. Volt's eyes widened and he bowed slightly, smile hurting his cheeks.

After that Volt left the gym and got back out to the main room after changing. Leon was on him in seconds, jumping up and down, Raihan not far behind. 

"That was awesome, and Yamper evolved!" Leon cheered brightly, "we should have a battle!"

"Give him time to breathe Lee," Raihan scolded, pushing the purple haired trainer away from Volt. Leon pouted but relented. "In all seriousness, you did amazing Volt," Raihan praised. Volt blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was challenging, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to win, but Boltund and Noibat really pulled through," he said with smile.

The other two agreed with him and they patted his back. As a group they left the gym and made their way back toward the pokémon center. Three gyms down, five more to go! The exhilaration of the gym challenge was like mana in their veins, pushing them to be better. Volt's training with Master Mustard was really paying off.

Once they reached the pokémon center and got their pokémon in the hands of Nurse Joy, they could finally relax. Volt plopped himself down on one of the benches and let out a tired groan, which turned to a grunt when Leon flopped down on top of him.

"You're heavy you oaf," Volt wheezed as he pushed Leon to the floor. The older boy let out a loud yelp ad he slapped the floor with his stomach. Raihan laughed and stole Leon's spit before the boy could recover.

"I call foul, that was mean!" Leon exclaimed with a pout. Volt stuck his tongue out and leaned against Raihan.

"You should have thought of that before you crushed me," Volt teased, a blush coming to his face when Raihan wrapped an arm around him and Leon put his hands on his knees. 

"But Volt~ don't you wuv me?" Leon asked with a full on kissy face. Raihan scoffed and pushed his face away.

"Nah, you're a right ol annoyance, mate," the dragon trainer shot back. The two scrunched their noses as they glared while Volt just chuckled at their antics.

Volt gently grabbed Leon's hand and forced the boy down on his other side, sniffling slightly. "You know, I'm so happy you two are with me for this," Volt whispered weakly.

Raihan and Leon shared a look and got closer to the youngest member of their group. Raihan nuzzled the boy’s cheek and Leon rested his head on his shoulder.

"We'll always be here for you Volt, through thick and thin," Raihan promised.

Leon nodded in agreement, "as long as you're by our side, you'll be safe."

Volt nodded and hugged them tightly, "thank you."

The gym challenge pushed Volt rigbt out of his comfort zone, but with Raihan and Leon at his side he could do anything. Even deal with the darkness that was creeping just around the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but I was really stuck here, so I did what I could, hopefully it gets better from here. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's the first chapter. Volt has three pokémon and a way to recover, but it's far from the end of his journey.


End file.
